


History Has Its Eyes On You

by MysteryFury



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Has Issues, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, American Revolution, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hamilton react, Hamilton watches Hamilton, History is also mean, History is fun, I am mean to the baby, I am non-stop, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lams is canon, Revolutionary War, Somewhat more historically accurate, There is suffering too terrible to name, Twisty twist, but he's not, fight me, no beta we die like men, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFury/pseuds/MysteryFury
Summary: *Cliche Hamilton watches Hamilton*A being is able to bring forth historical figures and watch the legacy of one of their own, giving them the ability to possibly change their own timelines.Twists and turns will appear out of nowhere, changing perspectives for several of the viewers.
Comments: 163
Kudos: 315





	1. Introduction to Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, a little *WARNING* I am changing somethings. You'll find out exactly what whilst reading this, but one I should point straight (HA) out is the changing of Alexanders birthyear. Granted, we do know that he did lie about his age. So, I expanded that a little bit on that fact (a fact based on a lie... I smell something I don't like... It starts with a T and ends with rump). If you look at years when things happened, you'll learn that Lin-Manuel Miranda used both years. Anyhow, Just a heads-up.
> 
> *THE IMPORTANT WARNING*  
> I wrote the first chapter with little sleep from the night before and it's 4:50 am now... Cut me some slack for being confusing. I am going to clear things up in the next chapter.

*BOOM*

A group consisting of five men fell from the ceiling and landed in a pile. The bright portal that brought them there, now gone. Sounds of indignant men were overlapping with one another. When the men finally got the bearings, but before they even started questioning everything that was going on, A new bright light flooded their senses.

Another group consisting of six more individuals reigned down. Immediately the other group rushed to help, and confusion seemed to immediately enter several faces. A woman in blue and a woman in pink had their eye’s wide, yet were glaring at the same time towards one of the shorter men who came to their aid. However recognition entered others.

Again, before more could me said another light blinded them, now only three men hit the ground. Two of them were older than the majority of who were present. The third seemed to be only around 19 or 20 years of age. When all three of them looked at each other, they all looked surprised. They all spoke at the same time.

“Philip?” one the older gentlemen asked, shock and fear and confusion emulated through his voice.

“Hamilton?” the other gentlemen asked slowly, guilt swam in his eyes.

“Pa?” the younger one was just confused, but also frightened.

It was silent for a moment before it was broken by another voice entering the fray.

“Alexander?” the woman in blue spoke up.

“Yes, ma’am?” The man that was being glared at earlier spoke up, confused.

The other man, the one who addressed this ‘Philip,’ replied at the same time, “Eliza?”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Chaos ensued. Everyone was frantic, looking around for answers. Finally, someone loudly whistled, causing everyone present in the room to become silent. They all looked to where they heard the whistle come from. In front of them stood this beautiful woman who looked like she came from the gods, at least to them.

She had dark, yet somehow, piercing eyes. Her hair was what some would call ‘fuzzy’ or ‘frizzy,’ but no, it was beautiful, natural and amazing. What shocked them the most was that she had soft dark skin. However, they also noticed her attire, most avoiding their gazes. She had on this tight yellow top that had no sleeves, her stomach slightly poking out. She also wore dark blue pants that seemed to have a rough texture. Her shoes were purple and blue and resembled what the night sky sometimes looked like. Her ankles were showing as well.

She finally spoke, “there is no need to avert your gazes,” she had an accent that seemed like none other, it seemed almost magical. “My name is Kahina. I have brought you all here to listen to a story about one of your very own. Now I have brought you all here from different times-“

Her voice was cut off by yells of confusion, she whistled again.

“Shut it!” she yelled out, causing silence once again, “You cannot change what has already happened in your timelines, but you can change your own futures. Everyone one of you is from different timelines. Some from the same to work together, others are completely different. So, now you will all state your name and when you came from. Let’s start with the first group to arrive, the young revolutionary soldiers.”

The quintet all stared at each other before one of them stepped forward, the tallest of the bunch, “my name is John Laurens, the year is 1779,” he looked towards his companions and nodded for the go-ahead.

The next one was almost as tall as the previous one, “my name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette,” he had a strong French accent, “and I am also from the year of 1779”

The next man butted in right after, “I am Hercules Mulligan, 1779”

The last two each looked like they didn’t even want to say who they were, but then the one who was slightly shorter than the other stepped forward.

“My name is Aaron burr, at your service, the year, like my fellow soldiers have previously stated, is 1779.”

Finally, the one who looked like a runt, but somehow gained an inch on Burr, spoke up, “My name is Alexander Hamilton, who are you?”

Kahina chuckled, “I believe I have already stated who I am,” before Alexander could reply, the woman pointed towards the next group, “how about the women speak next?”

The woman in blue and the woman in pink stared at each other. Then the one in blue saw the other’s eyes widening before rushing over to someone, causing her to swivel around there they saw a woman in yellow. The older women shrieked in glee.

“Margarita?!” They both were shocked that the younger woman was even present.

“Um, yes?” The younger woman, ‘Margarita,’ was confused. She looked up at the woman running the show, “should I start this off?”

Kahina just smiled lightly, causing ‘Margarita’ to sigh, before glancing over at the other women.

“My name is Margarita Schuyler. I go by Peggy, however. Uh, the year is 1780.”

The other women gasped slightly. The older of the two glanced at the woman in blue before speaking up, “My name is Angelica Schuyler. To me, the year is 1797.”

“My name is Elizabeth Schuyler; I go by Eliza to most. I’m with my sister here, the year is 1797.”

“General?” The Kahina looked at the stern face of someone who was just done.

The ‘general’ sighed before taking a deep breath, “my name is George Washington, for me the year is 1781.”

“Now for the southern boys.”

“Uh,” the taller of the two stepped forward to introduce himself, “my name is Thomas Jefferson, and I know for a fact that the year is 1798.”

“I am with Jefferson here, the year is 1798” the shortest man in the room spoke up before going into coughing fit. When he finally recovered, he stated his name was “James Madison.”

“Now, we are down to three,” Kahina had a sad smile on her face. “How about Philip goes first?”

“Uh, okay?” he was confused. “I guess I should tell you all who I am,” he chuckled lightly, “My name is Philip, and the year is 1801.”

One of the men who have yet to let out a strangled, yet dry sob.

“Now, how about you?” she pointed at the one who hadn’t made a sound.

“Okay,” he was silent for a moment, “I’m Aaron Burr. The date is July 13, 1804.”

The other man looked at him in shock, “Burr, to me it is July 10, 1804,” the man looked around the room briefly before realizing he should state who he is. “I am also Alexander Hamilton.”

“Now,” Kahina spoke up once more, speaking softly, flashes of pain in her eyes, “we will have another guest appear in a moment. However, they will be frightened. I am taking them out of time where they are in a horrible spot. One that will eventually lead to freedom, but not yet. I at least want to give them some security of safety.”

Just then the light appeared once again, but behind everyone. The person landed on a soft couch that somehow went unnoticed. The room was silent, then they heard it. Sobs of pain, of loneliness. Sobs that sounded like they could only come from a child. Slowly, everybody got a view of the child, his auburn hair was startling. He was soaked. Clothes ripped. They could even see bruises starting to form. The two Alexanders glanced at each other, knowing it was both they’re young self that was shivering on the couch, sobbing and muttering words so soft nobody could properly hear them.

Kahina made her way through the group, kneeling next to the face of this younger version of Alexander. She put on a soft, yet sad smile.

“Alexander,” she spoke softly, “can you please look at me for a moment?”

Slowly a tear-stained face was lifted, looking directly at Kahina, not daring to look around. He had a look of confusion on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, just another sob.

Eliza’s motherly instinct kicked in and rushed next to Kahina, grabbing little Alexander’s hand, but was surprised when he violently pulled back.

“Alexander, my darling,” Kahina spoke once more, “I need you to tell me something, do you think you could do that?”

Alexander thought for a moment, tears still falling, slower than before, however. He nodded his head lightly.

During this exchange, everyone was thinking about how young this Alexander looked. Everyone except Hercules. He remembered being told his age and that he was scrawny. He knew that this boy was no younger than fifteen, he was told that by his brother when he agreed to take Alexander in.

“What is the date?” Kahina asked the frightened boy.

The youngest Alexander looked confused before answering, his voice so soft, “August 30, 1772.”

Kahina smiled at this young boy, “Now can you tell me your birthday?” Before Alexander could speak, Kahina interrupted. “Your real birthday, not one of the ones you’ve made up.”

The other Alexanders paled slightly. Everyone else was confused by that. What did she mean by ‘made up’ birthdays?

Alexander looked down and sighed slightly, “my birthday is January 11, 1760.”

There were audible gasps throughout the space they all stood in. The non-Alexanders, beside Kahina, kept swiveling their heads back and forth between the three. ‘How did Alexander keep this a secret?’ They were all practically thinking that. These gasps caused the youngest Alexander to finally snap his head towards the others present. His eye’s widened.

He pushed himself upright and promptly fell off the couch, too frightened to care. “Who are you people?!” His voice was quivering. “Is this Hell? Is this where they’ve been saying I’ll go?”

That caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the boy once again.

“Why do you ask that?” Angelica asked.

“Even Jemmy says that! He says we’re both sins, but I will definitely go to Hell!”

“Who is ‘Jemmy?’” The younger Aaron asked.

“James! My brother! He left me alone… said I’m cursed…”

“Why are you cursed?” John asked.

It was strange that the other two Alexanders weren’t responding or intervening, but they knew they couldn’t stop their younger self even if they wanted to.

“Everyone leaves or dies because of me…”

“Like whom?” Eliza couldn’t help but ask this distressed child.

“Da left me, said I was a burden and that I should just not be on this earthly plane. Maman,” the child let out a sob, refusing to say anymore.

“Back to why you said you’ll definitely will go to hell,” Hercules spoke up, “why did your brother say that?”

“Because-“

“I am begging you not to say another word on that!” Finally the younger of the two older Alexanders pleaded.

“As lovely as this all is,” Kahina spoke up once more, “we need to move on to why you all are really here,” then she muttered under her breath, “plus the author needs sleep…”

“What was that?” Someone non-specific asked

“Nothing! Anyway, sweet, Alexander, I will implant the memories of when everyone introduced themselves.”

Without another word Kahina placed a finger on the child’s temple and suddenly he scrunched his face and made a noise of disagreement. When she pulled away, she was smiling softly. The boy looked up at his older selves in shock, but stayed quiet.

The others felt uncomfortable with out quiet that version of Alexander was. However, without another word Kahina snapped her fingers and the room they were in transformed into a theater. Except instead of a stage, a white fabric was presented. The seats looked plush, but not at the same time. They somehow reflected some light. Speaking of light, the group just realized there were no candles present.

“Take a seat everybody,” Kahina smiled softly at all of them, before stalling. “Hold up, I don’t usually admit when I forget things, but I forgot one thing. Most everyone has someone they can sit with, but what about little Alexander? Oh!” she interrupted anyone before they could respond. “General, I know you are good with children-“

“I’m not a child!” An indignant voice cried out, obviously ‘Little Alexander.’

“Shh, the adult is talking-“

“Why can’t I look over him- me- ugh,” the eldest Alexander was becoming frustrated.

“Because you and you,” she pointed to the older Alexanders, “will simply not watch over him. I make the rules here. Anyhow,” she glanced at Philip who looked like he wanted to say something, “and yes Philip, I cannot let you watch him either. I know you are wonderful with your siblings, but I can’t allow this. General, do you accept to look after this little one?”

Washington stayed silent for a moment, shocked, “Yes, ma’am. I will look after him while we are here. However, you never really stated why we are, just some nonsensical stuff about timelines.”

Kahina, who was holding ‘Little Alexander’s’ hand, let go and pushed him over to where Washington was sitting, “heh, silly me. You are all here to watch what happens during one timeline, one of which was actually fulfilled to the point where nothing you do now matters. We are here to watch a musical of one your very own, Alexander Hamilton.”

“What?”


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I still tired? Yes. Will I live? Maybe. Have I finished a chapter without eating all day (it's about 2:30 pm)? Most definitely. Water? Small sip at like 10:30...
> 
> Forgive for I have sinned.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like my take on how everyone reacts.

Surprisingly, after the slight outburst of everyone, the next question was: “what is a musical?” It was exceptionally surprising seeing as that question came from the traumatized boy that was shaking.

“Right,” Kahina blew out softly, “I forgot to mention this to you. A musical is a type of performance that is primarily performed through song. Musicals seemed to start to pop up sometime around the 1890s. Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jefferson finally spoke up, “why does _Hamilton_ get to be the star of the show?”

“You’ll just have to find out. Anyway, the musical was created by one Lin-Manuel Miranda. The show is called _Hamilton: An American Musical_ , premiering in the year 2015. The year you are all currently in is, sadly, 2020.”

“Why do you say it like that?” Philip asked, looking worried.

“It’s just been a bad year, forgive me.”

“Before we begin, I need to address something. We have three Alexanders and two Aarons. I can’t keep calling you all by those names. However, I have a solution. The younger Aaron will be called such, meanwhile the other will be referred to simply as Burr. As for the Alexanders… The baby of the three-“

“I’m not a baby!” A soft voice cried out in protest.

“-He will be called Alex-“

“Fine,” the boy huffed.

“The one currently fighting will be called Alexander.”

“Okay?” Alexander was still somewhat in a state of shock.

“Finally, the eldest, will be called Hamilton.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Alright! Uh, any other questions before we begin?”

“What is that?” Madison asked, pointing towards the white fabric in front of them

“As much as I have the ability to take people out of time, I can’t force them to do my biddin,” she looked down sadly, “meaning I can’t force the cast to come and perform for you. Luckily, I have a recording of it anyway.”

Some looked confused, others just shrugged.

“Anyway, ‘that’ is a screen to show things. The images will be projected onto it. Sound accompanies it, so please do not be too alarmed by it.”

“I have to ask,” Laurens couldn’t help himself, smiling slightly at the appearance of the woman, “are you free?”

Kahina smiled softly. “I feel the compelled to answer that, you deserve an answer. Yes, I am.”

Several gasps ringed out in the space. Some were smiling brightly.

“My people were ‘officially’ freed in the United States in 1863. However, the truth is that not everyone was free until two years later. I will say, people in this country are still fighting for their rights, but it’s hopefully going to get better.”

John’s eyes were bright with that, however sad that he knows that it won’t happen in his lifetime.

“Shall we begin?”

Several heads nodded.

“Alright, let the show begin.”

Kahina plopped down behind everyone. The seating order was the following: Burr, Hamilton, Philip, Eliza, Peggy, Angelica, Mulligan, Laurens, Alexander, Lafayette, Aaron, Madison, Jefferson, Washington, and finally Alex. She pointed towards the screen and suddenly it started to brighten slowly.

A black man entered the state, then music started.

**[BURR]**

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman,**

“Who is that and how do I fight him?” Alexander asked, but glares were shot his way, but before he could continue, the song continued.

**dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence**

**Impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

“What?” Alex was shocked. “How can I be anything more than what I am now?”

Shocked looked were shot towards the boy’s direction.

**[LAURENS]**

**The ten-dollar founding father without a father**

“’Ten-dollar?’ Founding father?” Washington asked Kahina.

“Yes,” she stated staring back at the future president, “‘ten-dollar.’ He’s on our currency, just like you sir. To answer your second question, I’m not. Just you wait.”

Confusion swept the room once more.

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

“No,” Kahina interrupted, “you lied about your age and would have been no more than 10 if my math is correct.”

“Fourteen is young,” Philip stated, “but ten, pops?”

“I had to do what I needed to do. Besides, nobody really cared about my age. Just that I could do the job.”

Pity gazes were thrown at the three.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

“That’s illegal,” Jefferson felt the need to point out.

“I’m starving every day,” Alex pointed out, “What would you do?”

That made several people note how thin and small this boy was. A glance towards Alexander and one could still see how thin he was. He looked like he was barely taking care of himself.

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Then the hurricane came, and the devastation reigned**

The three flinched. Hamilton was the least severe, it was a small flinch back. Alexander sucked in a breath as he flinched, which was slightly more severe than Hamilton. Finally, the youngest wimpered and curled into a ball.

Washington instinctively put a hand on his back, but was surprised when Alex violently pulled back, almost falling off his seat. The ‘who can stare the longest at the boy’ contest begun without any sounds.

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

**[BURR]**

**Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”**

“Well, it’s true,” Jefferson stated with a smirk.

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

“Why would anyone want to send me there?” the boy spoke out of fear.

**“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came,**

**And the world is gonna know your name.**

**What’s your name, man?”**

“Alexander Hamilton,” Alexander said at the same time as his on-screen self.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there’s a million things I haven’t done**

**But just you wait, just you wait...**

“Yep,” Hamilton sighed, “just you wait.”

**[ELIZA]**

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

“Again, correction, Alex would have been six,” Kahina informed the group.

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden,**

**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent was thick**

Alex and Alexander had tears forming in their eyes. Hamilton just bowed his head. Nobody noticed.

**[COMPANY]**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

Audible gasps filled the room. Eliza stared at Hamilton, as he was the one closest in age to her. She knew his mother died, but not like this.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Moved in with a cousin,**

“At least he has a cousin?” Peggy, ever the optimistic Peggy, said, although it was phrased a question.

**the cousin committed suicide**

All was silent for moment, Kahina let that occur. Finally Washington glanced at Alexander, not wanting to ask the traumatized child.

“When did this happen?” he asked softly, but sternly.

“My cousin Peter Lytton, he died in July of 1769.”

“How did you find out?”

“I walked in on his lifeless body, sir.”

Yet another wave of sadness crashed over the room. Kahina let the musical continue.

**Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside**

**A voice saying**

**[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]**

**Alex, you gotta fend for yourself**

“Always had to,” Hamilton said so softly only the people closest to him heard.

They shot concerned looks at him, but he just shook his head at them.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf**

**[BURR & ENSEMBLE] [ OVERLAPPING]**

**There would've been nothin' left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He would've been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin' sugarcane and rum and all the things he can't afford**

**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on (Scammin')**

**Plannin' for the future see him now**

**As he stands on the bow of a ship**

**Headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

“That was fast,” Lafayette pointed out.

Kahina just smirked at him. A twinkle in her eye.

**[COMPANY]**

**Cause in-**

**[ENSEMBLE] & [HAMILTON]**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man**

“You definitely became a new man,” Laurens slyly whispered into Alexander’s ear, causing said man to blush.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**In New York.... (New York...)**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Just you wait!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (Waiting in the wings for you)**

**could never back down, you never learned to take your time!**

“I never did…” Hamilton left most of the room in confusion by that statement

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**When America sings for you**

“Clearly,” Madison rolled his eyes.

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

**[BURR] & [ENSEMBLE]**

**Ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him (Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep**

Both Alexander and Alex were confused by this, but let it go for now.

**America forgot him**

“Apparently not,” Burr pointed out.

“Actually besides being in history textbooks and being on money,” Kahina started to point out, “mostly his name was forgotten. At least until Lin read a biography on Hamilton’s life did this even start to take form.”

She let them sit on that for a minute before resuming the musical.

**[LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON & MULLIGAN/MADISON]**

**We fought with him.**

“Who are they?” Philip asked, confused.

“You’ll find out sooner or later,” the lady running the show slyly said, “but I will say they both have a double meaning.”

“How so,” Madison asked, clearly confused.

“There is double casting. Meaning several actors play two characters.”

That didn’t really clear up anything, but they went along with it.

**[LAURENS/PHILIP]**

**Me? I died for him.**

The room was speechless. Who died for him? Hamilton could recount two people; his dear _friend_ John Laurens and his boy, Philip. He stayed quiet however.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Me? I trusted him.**

“Who would trust you?” Angelica asked snidely, shocking Peggy.

Before anyone could respond, the musical continued.

**[ANGELICA, ELIZA, & PEGGY/MARIA]**

**Me? I loved him.**

Eliza and Angelica sent a glare towards Hamilton.

**[BURR]**

**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him.**

Yet another gasp, shocker. Hamilton and Burr, unlike the others, knew who that was. Hamilton knew he was going to throw away his shot. Meanwhile Burr had already shot his old friend. They secretly glanced at each other, guilt in both their eyes for how they let it get this far.

“I get killed?” Alex broke the silence. “That’s how I go?”

Kahina sent a small, pitiful smile towards the boy. Washington tried again to comfort the boy. Luckily it was more successful, but he still flinched lightly at the touch. Washington rubbed circles on his back.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**There's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait....**

**[BURR]**

**What's your name, man?**

**[HAMILTON + ENSEMBLE]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

“We already know who you are!” Jefferson groaned out.

“Oh, Jefferson,” Hamilton glared at the Virginian, “you should know by now how little your comments mean.”

“Hamilton!” Washington forcefully looked over at the man. “Reign in your temper.”

“Yes, sir.”

“This has concluded one song of many,” Kahina sighed before letting the musical continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add the polls for songs now? I know I want to replace some of the songs that were replaced in the final piece. For instance: The World Was Wide Enough and Ten Things, One Thing. I'm just debating on some of the songs. I've already decided some (like 1 or 2) replacements, but I would like opinions. So should I add the poll as a permanent note now or later?
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked this.


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do this... I don't apologize. Don't hate me.

Before the scene started, Aaron spoke up, “What do you mean by ‘many?’ How many songs could there possibly be?”

“I’m afraid I’m currently not at liberty to say,” Kahina said, before swiftly starting the next song.

**COMPANY:**

**1776**

**New York City**

“That’s the year I joined the revolution.” Alexander pointed out

Washington’s eyes widened, realization hitting him, “You were sixteen when you joined the fight.”

“Did I not tell you that?”

“No, son, you didn’t”

“Don’t call me son.”

The others watched this play out, but when silence was met by the last statement, they settled back into watching the musical.

**HAMILTON:**

**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

“Burr shoots me?” Alexander was shellshocked. How could one of his friends do that to him.

“I would never!” Aaron’s voice quivered slightly.

Instead of answering, Kahina just continued to let their viewing continue, leaving many shocked.

**BURR:**

**That depends, who's asking?**

“Ever so cautious Burr?” Hamilton softly joked, the man, in response, smiled lightly.

“Wait,” Aaron turned to look at Alexander, “We met three years earlier when we both were present in Elizabethtown.”

“Yes we did,” Alexander looked confused. “I remember you had just graduated the College of New Jersey.”

Both men looked at Kahina, who replied with “creative liberties were taken, of course.” She then continued the viewing.

**HAMILTON:**

**Oh well sure, sir**

**I'm Alexander Hamilton**

**I'm at your service, sir**

**I have been looking for you**

“Pops,” Philip chuckled, “You can’t just approach people like that”

Hamilton looked at his son and smiled softly, “We didn’t exactly meet like this. We each had friends and acquaintances that ended up introducing us to us… on several occasions.”

Burr chuckled, “I remember that. We both pretended we didn’t know each other so our friends wouldn’t become embarrassed.”

**BURR:**

**I'm getting nervous**

“As one should be if approached like this,” Eliza threw her two cents in.

**HAMILTON:**

**Sir, I heard your name at Princeton**

“Princeton?” Aaron and Burr asked at the same time.

“Your school renamed in 1896 to Princeton University,” Kahina told them. “It’s a very prestigious school, one of the best in the nation.”

**I was seeking an accelerated course of study**

**When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours**

**I may have punched him**

**It’s a blur, sir**

**He handles the financials—**

**BURR:**

**You punched the bursar?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes,**

“Alexander!” Washington scolded the boy, but that caused the younger one to shrink a bit next to him. He lowered his voice, but was still stern, “you don’t punch people.”

“I didn’t, though!” Alexander protested

**I wanted to do what you did**

**Graduate in two, then join the revolution**

**He looked at me like I was stupid**

**I’m not stupid**

**So, how’d you do it?**

**How’d you graduate so fast?**

**BURR:**

**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

Little Alex looked over at Aaron, shock was visible in his eyes.

**HAMILTON:**

**You're an orphan**

**Of course, I'm an orphan**

**God, I wish there was a war!**

**Then we could prove that we're worth more**

**Than anyone bargained for**

“Son,” Washington told Alexander and Hamilton, not knowing which one need to hear it more, “you already are.”

“Notcha’ son,” Alexander bit out.

**BURR:**

**Can I buy you a drink?**

**HAMILTON:**

**That would be nice**

**BURR:**

**While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice**

**Talk less**

Jefferson chuckled at that, “we all know he’ll never take that advice.”

**HAMILTON:**

**What?**

**BURR:**

**Smile more**

**HAMILTON:**

**Ha**

**BURR:**

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

**HAMILTON:**

**You can't be serious**

**BURR:**

**You want to get ahead?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes**

**BURR:**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

“Is that foreshadowing?” Peggy asked.

Kahina smiled sadly.

**LAURENS:**

**Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?**

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN:**

**Showtime!**

**BURR:**

**...like I said...**

**LAURENS:**

**Showtime! Showtime! Yo!**

**I’m John Laurens in the place to be!**

The music stopped and the actors stood still, Kahina was letting the historical figures’ brains catch up. Suddenly:

“I- I die?” Laurens asked, his voice hollow.

Alexander who’s brain also just caught up, quickly swiveled his head and faced Laurens, “No.” Alexander’s voice was quiet, but everyone heard. “You can’t die. Don’t- don’t leave me too.” Tears were threatening to fall.

Laurens saw Alexander’s face, eyes full of fear, but determination. He placed his hands on his shoulders before speaking, “Alexander, my dear, sweet Alexander, I refuse to leave these earthly bounds without you.”

Nobody knew how to respond. Eliza shot a knowing look at Hamilton, as if she knew of something, refusing to speak. However, someone did speak up.

“Is he my love?” Alex asked, he continued before anyone could say anything, “Maman always told me to just find someone, it didn’t matter who. But everyone else told me to not do that. So, is he my future?”

Alexander and Hamilton just stared at their younger self. Nobody could speak. However, Laurens just grinned and nodded.

“We’ll talk after the song,” Kahina told the group.

**Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh!**

**Those redcoats don't want it with me**

**Cause I will pop chick-a-pop these cops 'til I'm free!**

“’Pop chik-a-pop?’” Laurens asked

“It’s an onomatopoeia,” Kahina told them, “you hear things like this a lot in this.”

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**

**I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"**

**Tell the king, “Casse-toi!” Who's the best? C’est moi!**

Alex chuckled lightly into his hand, everybody else who knew French did, but instead smiled.

“Wha- What does that mean?” Mulligan asked

Surprisingly it was Alex who answered, “Ah yes yes, my friend, my name is Lafayette. The Lancelot of the Revolutionary set. I came from afar just to say ‘good evening.’ Tell the king, ‘get lost.’ Who’s the best? Its me.”

Several of them were biting their lips just to keep from laughing.

“Wait,” Alex spoke up again, “Why are we telling the King to get lost?”

That shut everyone up, looking the boy shocked.

Hercules chuckled softly, “I forgot you are from before you came to live with me-“

Laurens looked at Hercules, then Alexander in shock, “what do you mean by that?”

“My brother asked me to let him stay with me while he got his education. He didn’t know a thing about what our _precious_ king was doing to us.”

Kahina chuckled at their confused faces.

**MULLIGAN:**

**Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan**

**Up in it, lovin’ it**

**Yes I heard your mother say “come again?”**

“Ew,” Alex gagged a little, causing the others to chuckle.

**LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Lock up your daughters and horses, of course**

**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets**

“Excuse me?!” Angelica exclaimed, “what were you doing with horses?”

Hercules was flustered, unsure of how to answer the question, luckily Kahina stepped in. “The creator of the musical needed to put something in, and he decided to reference something he saw that mentioned that particular act.”

Everyone in the room sighed in relief, because otherwise things probably would have been thrown.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Wow**

**LAURENS:**

**No more sex**

**Pour me another brew, son!**

**Let’s raise a couple more**

**LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:**

**To the revolution!**

“Revolution?” Alex asked.

“You’ll see,” Kahina told the boy.

**LAURENS:**

**Well if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton College**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Aaron Burr**

**LAURENS:**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge**

**BURR:**

**Good luck with that**

**You’re takin’ a stand**

**You spit, I’mma sit**

**We’ll see where we land**

“Aaron, my friend,” Alexander looked pointedly at the man, “you need to present more of your own thoughts.”

**LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:**

**Booooo/Ohhhhhh**

**LAURENS:**

**Burr, the revolution’s imminent**

**What do you stall for?**

**HAMILTON:**

**If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?**

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE:**

**Oooh**

**LAURENS:**

**Who are you?**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Who are you?**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Who are you?**

“Why so suspicious, Laf?” Alexander chuckled.

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE:**

**Who, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

“A lot apparently,” Washington stated firmly.

“Okay, that song has finished,” Kahina told the group. “I will supervise you all whilst you discuss what has transpired so far.”

Angelica immediately stood up and started to head over to Hamilton, but was held back by Eliza. Peggy started to the same, but noticed how her sister was holding her back. Eliza looked at both her sisters and pulled them away from the group to talk.

Immediately Angelica whisper harshly towards her sister, “Why did you hold me back?”

Eliza inhaled softly, glancing back at Hamilton and Alexander, “I knew.”

Peggy gasped, “What do you mean?”

Angelica just looked at her with wild eyes, searching for answers.

“He told me, before the wedding. He was honest. He told me John told him to pursue me, even though he knew it would hurt. We made an agreement.”

“What kind of agreement?” Angelica asked, fearing the answer.

“Nothing big, just that he could still be with John, but also with me. I- I saw how much he loved me, but I also saw the pain in his eyes, longing for John.”

“So you set aside your happiness for his?” Peggy asked.

“No,” Eliza chuckled lightly, “I didn’t mind.”

“Eliza,” Angelica had a fire in her eyes, “how could you allow that to happen?”

“Because I loved him. I wanted him to be happy.”

Over with the other group things were heating up.

Jefferson stood up and stood in front of Hamilton, “so, you broke your wife’s heart twice?”

Alexander heard this and his head turned fast he almost got whiplash, “Wife?”

Laurens was also now looking at the duo, eyes wide. He kept glancing back and forth between Alexander and Hamilton.

“I did not break it twice,” Hamilton’s voice was soft. “I only broke it once.”

“But you married your wife before he died?” Jefferson’s voice was harsh. “Also, how could you do something so disgusting?”

Madison sighed and went over to try to help keep the peace. Burr was trying but he knew it was useless. Philip was just looking at his father in shock. Who was this man? How many secrets did he have? Lafayette and Mulligan were trying to distract Alexander and Laurens. No surprise, but they seemingly didn’t care about their supposed relationship. Even Aaron was helpling.

Washington, although he was listening to the argument, kept his attention on the child next to him. He smiled softly at the child, who was slowly curling into himself once more, most likely caused by the commotion going on.

“Alex,” his voice was soft, “what do you like to do for fun?”

Said boy raised his head up and cocked his head to the side, “fun?”

“Yes, what do you do in your spare time?”

“I help out. I read when I can.”

“Do you not go out and play?”

Alex shook his head, “nobody likes a whoreson.”

Washington’s smile slipped for a moment before returning, “do you have any friends?”

Alex looked down at his lap, shaking his head.

“Uh,” Washington was trying to grasp at straws now, “can you tell me what your parents were like?”

Alex’s eyes widened, “Papa, he was unkind, but I think I’ll send him a letter once the storm is over.”

Washington’s eyebrows furrowed, “what about your mother?”

Sad eyes bombarded the future president, “Maman… she was beautiful and kind and loving. She was always there. She taught me to speak French and Hebrew and Danish. That helps during trades.”

Washington almost let a tear fall for the boy, but refused to, “why did you lie about your age?”

Alex changed the subject, “why is everyone upset at my older self?”

Washington shook his head sadly, not want to bring the harsh realities of what the implications of what they were doing could do, “maybe they are just jealous?” Washington was a God-fearing man, however, he knew this was common between recruits.

“That makes sense,” Alex said. This boy who had already gone through so much, was still naïve about how the rest of the world worked. He just assumed St. Croix was just a cruel place to live.

Finally, Kahina got tired of the arguing and whistled loudly. It took a few seconds for everyone to calm down. “Okay, we are going to continue now. Any questions?” She continued before anyone could even open their mouths, “None? Good. Now please sit where you were before.”

A few grumbled as they went to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Lams, I'm sorry. We have evidence it actually happened! So, why not add it?
> 
> Also, I don't know how to add a permanent note. It did exist before, but I guess it doesn't now? Or maybe my memories are all jumbled up...


	4. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hyper-focused on this story. I want to only update once a day, but I'm weak... I could be manic, but let's not talk about that. Granted, I'm usually like this when I start a new project.

Without any other words, the scene lit up the screen.

**HAMILTON:**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

“Until you did,” Burr muttered so softly that only Hamilton heard, who smiled softly at the man guilty of shooting him.

**I'mma get scholarship to King's College**

“But I already attended by that time,” Alexander pointed out. “Sadly, I had to discontinue due to the Revolution.”

“Yes you did,” Kahina told him, “but the creator of the musical obviously didn’t have all the time in the world to mention everything. He had to condense everything down. Otherwise, we’d be here for 4-6 hours. Granted, since we are stopping pretty much every time someone speaks, we’ll probably be that long anyway.”

**I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

“You say you don’t want to brag,” Jefferson glanced over at Alexander and Hamilton, “but you’re bragging already.”

**The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish**

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

**With every word I drop knowledge**

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable**

“That is true,” Mulligan chuckled.

“Doubtful,” Angelica coldly sneered, looking at Hamilton.

Alexander noticed this and looked between the two, “did something happen?”

Before a response could be formed, Kahina stepped in, “yes, but you’ll find out later.”

**Only nineteen, but my mind is older**

“Wrong,” Kahina giggled, then she said; “not about your mind, just your age.”

**These New York City streets getting colder,**

“I remember how cold you got,” Mulligan’s eyes were bright with that statement.

“He still does,” Lafayette joked.

Alexander chuckled softly as he was pulled into Lauren’s arms, who was smiling at the smaller man.

**I shoulder**

**Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

“I still go hungry?” Alex asked his older counterparts.

“Only sometimes,” Hamilton supplied, not wanting to scare his younger self.

However, Alexander also replied, “don’t lie to him, he needs to know the truth,” he sternly told Hamilton before addressing Alex, “we do, but it does get better.”

Alex looked back down in his lap, Washington put his arm around his shoulders. Luckily the flinch was small, tinier than before. It showed he was calming down more and felt comfortable with the future president.

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name**

“Why?” Madison asked, but nobody responded.

**I am the—**

**HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, LAURENS:**

**A-L, E-X, A-N, D**

**E-R—we are—meant to be**

**HAMILTON:**

**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

**He ain't never gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century**

**ENTER ME!**

**LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:**

**(He says in parentheses)**

“Like stage directions?” Peggy asked.

“Exactly like stage directions,” Kahina told the youngest sister.

“That’s interesting.”

**HAMILTON:**

**Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me**

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

**Eventually you'll see my ascendancy**

“And we do see that,” Jefferson muttered, but Madison shushed him.

**HAMILTON and (LAURENS):**

**And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)**

“This again?” Aaron asked, confused by the repetitiveness of the song.

“I know,” Kahina sighed, “but these line are repeated several times throughout the production.”

Several groaned at that fact.

**I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**[HAMILTON & LAURENS]**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**It's time to take a shot!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**I dream of life without the monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to "onarchy"**

**"Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy!**

“Is my English that bad?” Lafayette asked, offended.

“It’s getting better,” Laurens told the Frenchman.

**When I fight I make the other side panicky**

**With my**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**Shot!**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

Mulligan shot a confused look towards Kahina, “I own my own shop?”

“Again,” Kahina told him, “creative liberties.”

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

Everyone tuned their heads to the tailor, confused. Then Alexander started laughing, causing Laurens and Lafayette to join in.

“Are you our ‘Papa’ now?” Lafayette asked, trying to contain some laughter as he did.

“He is the oldest,” Laurens couldn’t contain his laughter.

Alexander would’ve fallen off his seat if Laurens hadn’t been holding him back.

Hercules just sighed.

After a few more minutes of laughter, the production continued on.

**I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants**

**I'm gonna take a**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**Shot!**

**LAURENS:**

**Eh, but we'll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

Alex nodded his head along with the line. Alexander turned to look Laurens, a smile wide on his face. Hamilton just sighed, he wished he had done more.

**You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion**

**With the first black battalion**

**Have another**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**Shot!**

**BURR:**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

“Never,” Laurens told Aaron.

“Yeah,” Jefferson agreed, but was more judgmental in his voice, “he never does lower his voice. It’s always too loud.”

**You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices**

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

**You've got to be carefully taught:**

**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

Burr looked down at his hands, shaking slightly. Hamilton put a hand on his shoulder, understanding in his eyes. He knew it was an outcome he was preparing for, ready to accept his fate. Burr just looked at Hamilton and smiled softly. A silent apology, one that Hamilton accepted.

**HAMILTON:**

**Burr, check what we got**

**Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot**

“You flatter me, mon ami,” Lafayette told Alexander with a smile.

**I think your pants look hot**

“Thank you?” Mulligan was unsure of how to respond to that

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

“Why thank you, my dear Alexander,” Laurens said, blushing a bit, “I like you a lot as well.”

Now it was Alexander’s turn to start blushing.

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot**

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

“More likely than you think,” Kahina muttered, although she was unheard. She made sure of that.

**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is**

“Wow,” someone spoke, but everyone was unsure of who that person was. However, that sentiment was shared with several of the viewers.

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

“Yes,” Jefferson groaned out. Madison swatted his arm.

“Play nice,” he told his friend.

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**I never had a group of friends before**

**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

“You already do,” Laurens told the man sitting at his side. Lafayette and Mulligan nodded along, agreeing wholeheartedly.

**LAURENS:**

**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!**

“No!” Groaned Jefferson.

“I don’t know you,” Alexander said pointedly, “but I already dislike you.”

Jefferson, Madison, and Burr rolled their eyes with that sentiment.

**COMPANY:**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

Several of the figures watching groaned, already annoyed by the song and its repetitiveness. Kahina just smirked, knowing how repetitive the show gets.

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**LAURENS and (HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN):**

**Everybody sing**

**Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)**

**Hey**

**Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)**

**Wooh!!**

**Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)**

**Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah)**

**LAURENS and (COMPANY):**

**Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)**

Everybody watched with wide eyes as the company sang along. They made it seem like they’re were more people present than there.

**I said, shout it to the rooftops**

**(Wo-oh-oh)**

**Said to the rooftops**

**(Wo-oh-oh)**

**Now come on**

**(Yeah)**

**Now come on, let's go**

**LAURENS:**

**Rise up**

**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**

**Tell your brother that he's got to rise up**

**Tell your sister that she's got to rise up**

Angelica glanced at Laurens, wondering if he shared the same sentiments as his actor. Wondering if he believed women should ‘rise up.’

**LAURENS & ENSEMBLE and (COMPANY)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up**

“I believe they are now,” Washington smiled at his men, who in turn smiled right back, even Aaron.

**(Whoa, woah)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)**

**Rise up**

The audience noticed how everyone seemed to be circled around a box center stage. They noticed how the tone instantly changed as the actor playing Alexander stood off to the side, singing a different tune.

**HAMILTON:**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Several concerned glances were shot towards the actor’s counterparts. Laurens’ grip tightened on Alexander as he got closer to him. Alexander looked down, ashamed. Alex was pulled into a hug by the father of the United States of America. Alex was shocked, but just let the man hold him. He missed the hugs his mother used to give him. Hamilton just sighed as Burr Eliza glanced his way, concern in they’re eyes. He just kept his head held high, waiting for this to play out. Philip was just confused. How could his father say that? He always persevered. Philip couldn’t see him as anything else.

**When's it's gonna get me?**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

Burr looked down, only Hamilton noticed, patting his back.

**If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?**

“Pops,” Philip snapped, “You run. How could you even question that?”

“It was a different time, son,” Hamilton told him. “In 1776, it was only four years after I had left the island. I was still in pain, haunted by memories I do not wish to repeat.”

Laurens looked at Alexander for an explanation, who, in return, just shook his head sadly.

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

**Where I come from some get half as many**

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

“Is that why you were always writing?” Burr asked Hamilton.

“Somewhat,” a sad smile crept upon his face, leaving Burr to stir with that cryptic statement.

**Scratch that**

**This is not a moment, it's the movement**

**Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We roll like Moses, claimin' our Promised Land**

“That we do, mon ami,” Lafayette smiled brightly, making Alexander smile once more.

**And? If we win our independence?**

**'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

Confusion swept the room once more, but before anything could be asked, the next like continued the song.

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

Washington stared at Alexander. He hadn’t thought of that. Well, he had, but in passing, nothing else.

**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'**

**I've been readin' 'n writin'**

“Shocker,” Jefferson muttered, causing Washington to shoot a look at him.

**We need to handle our financial situation**

**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

Hamilton chuckled lightly, “that was an afterthought for most. Together we ended molding our nation.”

**I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately smashin' every expectation**

**Every action's an act of creation**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

Washington looked down at the boy that was still in his arms. Then he looked at the older versions of him, “When exactly did you start thinking about ‘tomorrow?’”

“After I arrived in Boston, sir,” Alexander told his general.

“Why not on the ship?”

Alexander looked down. Hamilton filled in the gaps, “the ship caught fire on the voyage.”

“How much more bull will I endure?” Alex asked, his voice gaining more volume than before.

Nobody had an answer to that, leaving Alex in a state of confusion.

**HAMILTON & COMPANY:**

**And I am not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**Hey, yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS and (ENSEMBLE):**

**We gonna rise up; time to take a shot**

**(Not thrown’ away my shot)**

**We gonna rise up; time to take a shot**

**(Not throwin’ away my shot)**

**We gonna (rise up, rise up)**

**HAMILTON:**

**It’s time to take a shot**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS and (ENSEMBLE):**

**(Rise up, rise up)**

**It’s time to take a shot (rise up, rise up)**

**(Wo-oah) Time to take a shot (rise up)**

**Take a shot, a shot, a shot, (Oh-Oh, oh)**

**A-yo, it's time to take a shot (Woah, oh-oh oh)**

**Time to take a shot (Woah-oh)**

**And I am (And I am)**

**Not throwing away my**

**COMPANY:**

**Not throwing away my shot!**

The ending left several smiles upon the faces of those watching. Even Jefferson and Madison smiled.

“You never did throw away your shot, didn’t you?” Jefferson couldn’t help but point out.

Hamilton took a deep breath, “you’ll be surprised to learn, that I in fact did throw away some shots.”

Several shocked faces turn towards Hamilton, but he just waved them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to put 'shit' in place of bull, but... turns out there was like no use of the term back then.
> 
> So, I learned I screwed some things up... some things are going to have to stay this same as the musical (the 'facts' that aren't accurate), like Alexander and Eliza meeting during Helpless, even though they met a few years prior, but didn't really do much up until a later date. Ten Duel Commandments and Meet Me Inside are not changing due to the fact that in reality they take place those two events should take place a little over two years and six months later.
> 
> Please understand, I am trying to be accurate here... and failing slightly because of the dates and whatnot.
> 
> Fun Fact: 216 years ago to this day the fateful duel between Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr took place. Hamilton died the next day surrounded by friends and family. Burr ended up being charged with murder in both New York and New Jersey, but neither reached trial. He was able to finish out his term as vice-president under Thomas Jefferson.


	5. The Story Of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the other chapters, but I couldn't help that. I ended up getting lost while listening and watching this scene. Towards the end that is very evident. I couldn't help the soft smile as I watched for the scene for third time.
> 
> Fun Fact about me: I have watched Hamilton 1 and 1/2 times before starting this story. I had to restart after awhile into my first viewing due to the fact my brain was slowly losing interest even though I wanted to watch it so bad. I have a hard time with focusing on videos and shows and movies for some reason. I have to multitask while watch. So in the end I watched in spurts because I wanted to actually pay attention to it. (For anyone confused, and god I hope you aren't, I have never seen this in person. I am talking about the recording of it that was put on Disney+)

Kahina smiled as the next song started up, “This one is calmer and less upbeat than the last one,” she told the softly, “I promise.”

**HAMILTON:**

**I may not live to see our glory**

“Don’t speak like, Alexander,” Eliza spoke to said man, but also to the future version of her husband.

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:**

**I may not live to see our glory**

**HAMILTON:**

**But I will gladly join the fight**

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:**

**But I will gladly join the fight**

**HAMILTON:**

**And when our children tell our story**

Hamilton glanced over at his boy, smiling softly. He knew how hard the boy tried to keep his name meaning so much. Telling his father’s story. Up to the very end. Philip saw his father looking at him and grinned. He was proud of his name and who his father was.

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:**

**And when our children tell our story**

**HAMILTON:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

“No!” Peggy cried out, “you’ve drunken enough.”

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

Eliza, who agreed with her younger sister’s sentiment, groaned. Other’s chuckled at how the actor said/sang this line. It was slightly funny to see this version acting drunk.

**HAMILTON:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

“My dear, Eliza,” Hamilton faced the younger version of his wife, smirking at her, “you couldn’t get us to stop in our younger years.”

Angelica glared at Hamilton, how dare he call her ‘his dear’ after everything he had done! While her mind was fuming, Eliza chuckled lightly, not forgiving him for his misdeeds, but instead overlooking them for the duration of their stay in this comfortable room.

**LAURENS:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

**No matter what they tell you**

“Hear, hear!” The revolutionaries cheered, even Aaron and Washington joined along. The others from time after the war smiled. Alex just smiled softly, with his life currently, he could barely even think of being free and doing what he wanted, always trapped doing his job. Trapped on the island.

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**LAURENS and MULLIGAN:**

**Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

“Definitely,” Mulligan smiled towards his friends.

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:**

**Telling the story of tonight**

**HAMILTON:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**MULLIGAN, LAURENS, & LAFAYETTE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

The watchers couldn’t help but notice how Alexander was off to the side of the group, not exactly joining them.

**HAMILTON:**

**No matter what they tell you**

**MULLIGAN & LAFAYETTE:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**LAURENS:**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**MULLIGAN, LAURENS, & LAFAYETTE:**

**Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

**HAMILTON & LAURENS:**

**Telling the story of tonight**

Those men couldn’t help but blush a bit at the sight of how close their actors were

**MULLIGAN & LAFAYETTE:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:**

**They’ll tell the story of**

**COMPANY:**

**Tonight**

Kahina paused the recording and smiled as she looked at the Revolutionary Set as they were smiling. Aaron was also smiling, of course, but it was obvious it hurt being left out of their small group. Hamilton smiled, remembering the feeling of having a purpose. A reason to fight. Yes, he still fought, but it seemed to have less meaning than his younger days. Meanwhile, Alex smiled brightly, he couldn’t wait to have friends, real, actual friends. Not just the ones his mind made up when he was younger, the ones that he almost forgot about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's 3 in the morning. I should be asleep, but I'm just gonna stay up now because I have to be up for nurse at 6 anyway... I'm gonna get yelled at for skipping my night meds... I lost track of time, you can't blame me. I don't look at the clock while I'm busy.
> 
> Fun Fact: Hamilton and his older brother, James, were both denied membership from the Church of England and subsequently their school. This caused them to "individual tutoring" (don't ask, I don't know) and were able to take classes at a private school with a Jewish headmistress.
> 
> When Hamilton arrived in Boston, in preparation to enter college, started at Elizabethtown Academy in Elizabethtown, New Jersey to fill in the gaps of his education in 1773. During that time he lived with William Livingston. Later that year he started at Kings College.


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning Sun! Yes I am watching the sunrise, I live on the east coast of the US, sue me. I am might be blinded soon, but I have things that will hopefully block the sun in my eyes. Second chapter today! It's been about 3 hours since my last update. As I'm writing this note I'm realizing I might literally be manic right now... Whelp... let's see if I end up spiraling in a month or two! Which honestly, I can't let that happen because I'm pretty much on my own now and that means I can't take a 2-4 week vacation at a place that smells terrible. I am rambling... onto the story!

Nobody spoke a word and Kahina let the musical continue on. The starting beats of the song startled several of them, Alex probably would’ve jumped out of his seat if it had not been for Washington, who was still holding him close.

**BURR:**

**There’s nothing rich folks love more**

**Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor**

The ones who came from richer backgrounds looked at the screen in shock, that was such a bold statement to make.

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common**

**Just to watch ‘em talk**

**Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded**

The Schuyler sisters perked up a bit at the mention of their father’s name.

**Uh oh, but little does he know that**

**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

**COMPANY: Work, work**

Hamilton chuckled, “rebels, now are we?”

“Oh shush,” Peggy chuckled back.

Angelica was trying to hide a smile that was forming, not want to show the man who hurt his sister any joy. Eliza’s eyes brightened, however, despite the sorrow she felt in her heart.

**ANGELICA: Angelica!**

The group stared at the woman in question, she smiled at her onscreen counterpart.

**COMPANY: Work, work**

**ELIZA: Eliza!**

Now it seemed like it was Eliza’s term to be quickly glanced at. She was also smiling. Her actress was beautiful.

**PEGGY: And Peggy!**

Laughter erupted as said woman’s counterpart was practically dragged across the stage by her ‘sister.’ A look of annoyance could be seen upon the actress’ face. Peggy couldn’t help but join in on the laughter.

**COMPANY: Work, work**

**The Schuyler sisters**

**ANGELICA: Angelica!**

**PEGGY: Peggy!**

**ELIZA: Eliza!**

**COMPANY: Work!**

**PEGGY: Daddy said to be home by sundown**

“Daddy?” Alexander couldn’t help but prompt, sadly no response came, just a glare.

**ANGELICA: Daddy doesn’t need to know**

“I like this rebel side of you, my dear friend,” Jefferson chuckled. He couldn’t help it, he knew during his time their relationship was growing strainer than ever before, but a year prior, they sent letters constantly to one another.

“Don’t make come over there, Thomas,” Angelica playfully threatened, giggling slightly.

Confusion swept over several faces, such as Hamilton, who knew the two discussed things in private, but didn’t know they were this close.

**PEGGY: Daddy said not to go downtown**

**ELIZA: Like I said, you’re free to go**

**But—look around, look around**

**The revolution’s happening in New York**

**ELIZA & PEGGY: New York**

**COMPANY: Angelica**

**SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!**

The young Alexander, the one who had already been to New York, couldn’t help himself in grinning like a madman. He loved the city. It was so different from Nevis and St. Croix, his previous two homes, the ones he abandoned to get his education. He hoped to go back one day to help out, pay back all those kind people that had helped him.

**PEGGY: It’s bad enough Daddy wants to go to war**

**ELIZA: People shouting in the square**

**PEGGY: It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore**

**ANGELICA: New ideas in the air**

“Aren’t you an optimistic young lady,” Laurens couldn’t help but point out.

Angelica smiled softly and sadly at the young soldier, “I was, back when I was younger.”

“What happened?” Lafayette asked.

“A man broke her sister’s heart,” Madison provided when silence filled the air, causing glares to be sent towards Hamilton.

**ANGELICA & MALE ENSEMBLE: Look around, look around—**

**ELIZA: Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for**

**ALL MEN: She’s looking for me!**

The woman in question snorted softly, very unladylike for her time, but more common now. She quickly hid her mouth and nose behind her hand, blushing as she did so. A small laughter floated through the air. Alex’s laugh was small, causing everyone to pay attention. He quickly stopped when he noticed the eyes on him, shrinking back a bit.

**ANGELICA and (COMPANY):**

**Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

**I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]**

More laughter as they saw what looked like to annoyance and frustration on the actress’ face as she passed the men near her.

**Woa-oah**

**SISTERS: Woa-oah**

**SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!**

**BURR:**

**Ooh, there’s nothing like summer in the city**

**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**

**Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny**

**But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money**

Exasperated looks were shot towards Aaron and Burr, both protested that this never happened, Angelica backed them up by telling the rest of the crew that they hadn’t really been introduced to each other until after the wedding.

“Again,” Alexander just looked exhausted at that word alone. “What do you mean ‘wedding?’”

Nobody provided the soldier with a response, causing a groan to escape his throat. Laurens just chuckled and pulled him closer. Lafayette stared in awe, like he always did when it came to these young men being so close. Mulligan just chuckled at Alexander’s actions. He was still a child in the older man’s eyes.

**Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels?**

**You searchin’ for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

**ANGELICA: Burr, you disgust me**

“Rightfully so I can see,” Hamilton commented, causing another rupture of chuckles and giggles. Angelica couldn’t seem to form a glare towards the man. She just chuckled softly.

**BURR:**

**Ahh, so you’ve discussed me**

**I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me**

“It get’s worse?!” Aaron cried out, “why?”

“Son,” Washington looked towards Aaron, “if you are really like this in real life, you need to learn to be better. I am sorry, but that was just horrible.”

**ANGELICA:**

**I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

“Are we the same person now?” Alexander couldn’t help but chuckle out.

However mad Angelica was towards Hamilton, she saw the innocence in the younger version, the soldier who has yet to make the mistakes his older counterpart has made.

So, in response, she smiled and said, “I guess we are, Alexander.”

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

**So listen to my declaration:**

**ALL SISTERS:**

**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**

**That all men are created equal"**

“Stealing my work now?” Jefferson couldn’t help but chide her lightly.

“It’s obvious isn’t it?” Angelica asked. It didn’t matter what he would’ve said, as she continued on, jokingly, “they are clearly my words now.”

Hamilton and Burr glanced back and forth between the two, they didn’t expect these two to be as close as they seemed.

**ANGELICA and (COMPANY):**

**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)**

Said man raised an eyebrow.

**I’mma compel him to include women in the sequel**

“My dear friend,” Jefferson sighed. “You know I do not share the same views as you. We agree to disagree on this one.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” she groaned out, almost like a child. That was one thing she hated about her friend, his view on women. She knew he believed women were only good for housekeeping and childbearing. However, she knew that she was somewhat of an exception for him. Their friendship was strange, but they somehow fit together like puzzle pieces.

**WOMEN: Work!**

**ELIZA:**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now**

**ELIZA, PEGGY:**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now**

The viewers were in awe as they saw the two youngest Schuyler sisters on stage as they watched a man dance. Except they weren’t sure if it was dancing. It was strange, and he was holding a book as if he was reading it.

**ALL SISTERS:**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we**

**Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world**

**SISTERS & COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

“No truer words have ever been spoken,” Alexander told the group.

“I don’t think so,” Jefferson sneered the soldier.

Alexander was confused at how this man was acting towards him. Washington was about to step in when Hamilton spoke, “do not attack my younger self,” he told the Virginian. “He doesn’t know about you yet, nor how horrible you are. Especially with your talking points.”

Burr, chuckled at the face Jefferson made, “even right before the end, you will still fight him tooth and nail.”

That made everyone look at him. He realized his statement was said louder than he meant it to. He knew he messed up in revealing that information.

“What do you mean?” Eliza’s eyes, although clearly still hurt by Hamilton, were filled with fear.

Hamilton and Burr shared a look, the former speaking up, “How about we discuss once the song has concluded?” That ended the conversation right there.

**ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((MEN)):**

**Cause I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

**(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

**(the revolution’s happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

**ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((WOMEN)):**

**(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))**

**I want a revelation (In New York, woah)**

**So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))**

**ALL SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN)):**

**We hold these truths to be self evident**

**(look around, look around) (hey, hey)**

**That all men are created equal**

**(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)**

“That…” Madison trailed off.

“Was a lot?” Philip filled in the blank. “How did they do that so eloquently?”

Kahina smirked, “practice, lots and lots of practice.”

**ALL SISTERS & COMPANY:**

**Look around, look around**

**At how lucky we are to be alive right now**

**History is happening in Manhattan**

**And we just happen to be**

**WOMEN (MEN): In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)**

**COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

**COMPANY: Work, work**

**ANGELICA: Angelica!**

Once again, the woman brightened.

**COMPANY: Work, work**

**ELIZA: Eliza!**

Hamilton couldn’t help but stare softly at his wife’s actress. Then, he wondered how this production would show their relationship.

**PEGGY: And Peggy!**

Again, another bout of laughter filled the room as Peggy’s actress swiftly moved in front her other ‘sisters.’

**COMPANY: Work, work**

**ALL SISTERS: The Schuyler sisters**

**COMPANY: Work, work**

**ALL SISTERS (COMPANY):**

**We’re looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

**Hey (work, work)**

**ANGELICA (COMPANY):**

**Woah-ah! (work, work)**

**ELIZA & PEGGY (COMPANY):**

**Hey (work, work)**

**In the greatest city**

**ALL SISTERS:**

**In the greatest city**

**In the world!**

**COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

The group was in awe at the number that was just performed. They clapped along with rest of the audience that could be heard in the recording. Kahina paused the musical, now staring directly at Burr and Hamilton, both of whom gulped, noticing that most eyes were on them. The only one who wasn’t looking, was Alex. That was mostly because if he turned, Washington was most likely going to block his view.

Hamilton was the first one to speak. “Do you remember how I said I was from July 10, 1804?” he asked the group, who in turn nodded. “To me, I am going to duel Burr tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Aaron and Alexander exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other, Alexander ‘Let Me Fight’ Hamilton let Aaron say what he wanted to say, the young man took a shaky breath before asking his question, “why do we duel?”

“You’ll probably find out,” Burr looked down at his lap, where his hands were wrestling with one another, “but I was angry. I let my frustration get the better of me.”

“Wait,” Alexander interrupted, “if my memory serves me correctly, you’re from July 13, 1804. Why?”

“I don’t know. I do know that to me, we dueled two days ago and Hamilton died yesterday.”

This caused small gasps to flitter throughout the room. Eliza stood up and was about to slap Burr when Hamilton reached out and grasped her arm. That’s when she noticed more pain in his eyes than she’d ever seen before. What would happen in the next seven years that would cause such pain. Philip saw this too. He wanted to scream at his father. Scream at Burr, but no sound could escape his mouth. His father was going to die. He was going to become fatherless.

“I have already made my peace with this,” Hamilton told his younger wife. “I knew I would probably die the minute I agreed to the duel. Before I brought here, I was writing my second note to you.”

Washington stared at the man he saw as a son. What led up to this? What made the boy that worked under him, the boy who he already saw was filled with so much pain, do such a thing as duel one of his comrades in arms?

Jefferson and Madison glanced at each other, this was the man they helped destroy, facing death and accepting it with open arms. What was life coming to?

Angelica, no matter how angry she was she didn’t want him to die. She wanted to bring pain to him, but never once did she wish death upon the man that hurt his sister so much. Peggy, the youngest, Schuyler was shaking. To her Hamilton was her brother. She didn’t know her fate, nor the others, so she just thought they continued to be close. How could her brother do something as foolish as to accept a duel?

Alexander and Aaron were silent. They kept glancing towards each other, then back at themselves. They were trying to process everything that had been said. The rest of the revolutionary set were frozen, unable to move. One of their own dying because someone he considered a friend got angry? How absurd! Absolutely and completely absurd.

Washington glanced towards the youngest one there, noticing how quiet he was. Quiet tears were falling down the child’s face. One of his future friends was going to shoot him dead? Were they all going to be like that? Maybe this was how friendships worked? You get along for a little bit, but then they turn on you. No. Alex had seen friendships back the island. They never turned out like this. His eyes widened; a realization hit him. This was his fault. He was going to die because he was stupid again. He’s going to fail the people who were going to send him to the mainland. The thoughts kept racing; the boy kept trying to put pieces of a broken puzzle together. Every piece it placed, caused another hole to form.

Washington could seemingly see the gears turning this boy’s head. Without further ado, he promptly picked the small, malnourished child up and held him in his arms. He already cared so deeply for Alexander, but this boy made his heart clench, wrenching at the sight of the distressed boy who had already gone through so much.

Kahina watched with sad eyes, not having realized how much pain this showing was going to cause. She felt guilty, ashamed, but she knew this was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: According to Colonel Robert Gibbon Johnson in 1830, Thomas Jefferson ate a basket full of tomatoes on the local courthouse steps. Several people gathered around to watch him foam at the mouth, twitch, and wait for him "expire." That obviously didn't happen, people generally stopped believing they were poisonous. Fun Fact within a Fun Fact: According to nutritionists consider a tomato a fruit and a vegetable. So... sit with that.
> 
> Speaking of fruits, did you know that strawberries and raspberries are not considered berries? However, a banana is!
> 
> As I was writing this note... the sun is in my eyes so now I'm hunched over my computer trying to block it out.
> 
> Do ya'll like my fun facts? I'm trying them out, if you didn't notice. They're just interesting to me, so I hope they are to you!


	7. Farmer Refuted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I 'Take A Break' from writing so I can sleep? Well currently I am 'Non-Stop' at doing this. You may be asking 'Why do you write like you're running out of time?'
> 
> I. Can't. Stop. If I stop now... I don't know what will happen. I'm in that stage where I am writing 'Non-Stop' because my ideas are so fresh. I don't want my ideas to dissipate like they usually do when I'm working on something.
> 
> So, here's your third chapter for the day... since like 3 in the morning. I should probably hold off at least on posting any more chapters until tomorrow, but I'm all jittery (probably from the lack of sleep) and want to get these out as soon as I finish. I know other chapters will be harder because I'll have to do more research for them, but the early songs are far easier to write. Granted I'm already hurting characters... so...

Kahina let the silence and shocked looks continue for a moment longer. Then Hamilton and Alexander noticed their younger self was in Washington’s arms, shaking as he silently sobbing. The General/President was rocking the boy back and forth, trying to soothe him. Trying to block out what was happening around him. Alexander scowled at Hamilton and Burr for bringing up the duel, even if it was an accident.

They were about to approach Alex when Mulligan noticed and held out a hand to stop them. While they knew what was going through Alex’s head, they noted that Mulligan was the one to always calm them down after rough nightmares after arriving in Boston, after memories played on repeat in their heads. So, the spy made his way over to Washington.

Washington looked up when he heard the man approaching. Mulligan motioned for his superior to hand over Alex to him. Washington was hesitant, but saw the concern that was flashing in his eyes. He didn’t want to part with the child, but he did.

Mulligan knelt on the ground in front of where Washington had placed him. He slowly reached out his hand, as if waiting for permission. Alex was confused by that, reminding Mulligan of the hesitant first few weeks they spent together. After a few moments Alex took the older man’s hand, unsure of what to do with it.

Instead of doing anything, he just held his hand tightly. The pressure was comforting to the boy. Just this little thing seemed to calm the boy down.

It took a while, but before long, the tears seemed to cease along with the silent sobs and shakes.

“Do you want me to sit next to you on your other side?” Mulligan asked softly, not wanting to get the boy worked up again.

Instead of saying anything, he just nodded his head. Mulligan was instantly remembered that in the early days of knowing Alexander, the boy would just cease all talking. Of course, he was spitfire when he needed to be. Mulligan just smiled and led the boy back to his seat.

Kahina took a deep breath before speaking, “The next song is actually about a response made by Alexander Hamilton. This in person act didn’t happen in real life, but it’s hilarious to watch nonetheless.” She quickly started up the viewing again.

**SEABURY:**

**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury,**

Alexander and Hamilton both groaned. Mulligan smirked. He could see where this would lead.

“Who is that,” Laurens asked.

“A man I don’t like,” that was all Alexander said.

**and I present "Free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

“Oh no,” Lafayette smirked.

“Oh yes,” Mulligan also smirked.

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

**They have not your interest at heart**

**MULLIGAN: Oh my god. Tear this dude apart**

“Can I do it?” Alexander raised his hand like a schoolboy and waved in around, causing the once somber mood to lighten a bit.

“You technically are did,” Mulligan chuckled the soldier who still acted like child. Then he realized he grew up to fast, of course he’s going to have his immature moments.

Laurens just smiled at the man’s actions, wrapping an arm around him once again, causing the man to stop and smile.

**SEABURY:**

**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

**Don’t let them lead you astray**

The revolutionary set chuckled as the ‘Lancelot of the revolutionary set’ seemed to urge Alexander forward, to rebuke him.

**This congress does not speak for me**

**BURR: Let him be**

“I do not act like this,” Aaron groaned out.

Burr chuckled at his younger self, “except you do,” he pointed out, causing the younger version to groan once again.

**SEABURY:**

**They’re playing a dangerous game**

Again, laughter as the onstage Lafayette lightly pushed Alexander forward.

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

**For shame, for shame!**

**HAMILTON: Yo!**

**SEABURY:**

**Heed not the rabble who**

**HAMILTON:**

**He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams**

**SEABURY:**

**Scream—**

**HAMILTON:**

**But the revolution**

**SEABURY:**

**Revolution—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Is comin'**

**SEABURY:**

**They have not your interests**

**HAMILTON:**

**The have-nots are gonna win this**

**SEABURY:**

**At heart—**

**HAMILTON:**

**It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face**

“What is happening?” Philip was confused but intrigued.

“Just let it happen,” Kahina told the nineteen-year-old

**SEABURY:**

**Chaos and—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Chaos and bloodshed**

**SEABURY:**

**Bloodshed are not—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Already haunt us**

A low growl resounded out of Lauren’s throat when the actor playing Seabury pushed Alexander out of the way. Eliza chuckled; remember how they were both so protective of that man, even though he said he could protect himself and that he’d rather protect them.

**SEABURY:**

**A solution—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Honestly, you shouldn’t even talk—**

**SEABURY:**

**Don’t let them lead you astray—**

**HAMILTON:**

**And what about Boston?**

**Look at the cost and all that we’ve lost**

**And you talk about Congress?**

**SEABURY:**

**This Congress does not speak for me**

**HAMILTON:**

**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee**

“I’ve never had a dog?” Alexander questioned that line.

Kahina didn’t respond, just smiled.

**SEABURY:**

**You’re playing a dangerous game**

**HAMILTON:**

**But strangely, your mange is the same!**

Alex, who had been silent this entire time, giggled at that. His fears about his friends were still there, but the fact that is only represented what had gone down on paper, went unnoticed. He began wondering if could really speak like that to someone. To be brave like that.

Washington and Mulligan smiled down at the young version of the same man they knew.

**SEABURY:**

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

**HAMILTON: Is he in Jersey?**

Alexander snorted at that line. He just thought it was hilarious.

**SEABURY: For shame—**

**HAMILTON: For the Revolution!**

**SEABURY: For shame!**

**COMPANY: For the Revolution!**

The revolutionary set, Aaron, Burr and Alexander, minus Mulligan, yelled along with that line. The only reason Mulligan and Washington deliberately were staying quiet was because Alex, who was paying rapt attention to the what was going on screen, chuckling softly, was next to them. They didn’t want to startle the boy.

**SEABURY: Heed—**

The group chuckled as the onscreen Alexander jumped onto the box Seabury was standing on.

**HAMILTON:**

**If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna**

**SEABURY & HAMILTON:**

**Scream—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!**

**SEABURY: Not your interest—**

**HAMILTON and (COMPANY):**

**Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me (laughter)**

**Why should a tiny island across the sea**

**Regulate the price of tea?**

**BURR: Alexander, please!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive**

**Drop the niceties**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Silence!**

Alex jumped slightly at the change. So did others, but not as much as the youngest of the bunch.

**A message from the King!**

**A message from the King!**

**FULL COMPANY:**

**A message from the King!**

“What do they mean?” Washington couldn’t help but ask.

Kahina smirked as she replied, “it’s exactly what they mean; ‘a message from the King.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Hamilton repeatedly for like a week and a half. I can tell you I've relearned all the lyrics. I am trash. I've always been trash, but now I'm officially Hamiltrash. Where are the secret meetings and cookies I was promised?!
> 
> Fun Fact: Friedrich Wilhelm August Heinrich Ferdinand von Steuben, also referred to as Baron von Steuben, a Prussian military officer who later became an American military officer, served as an openly gay man during a time when it was punishable by death. I mention him because Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens both served under him, most likely aide-de-camps, though it is unclear what they did under his leadership. He often threw sexually charged parties. He wrote: “His aides invited a number of young officers to dine at our quarters..." "...on condition that none should be admitted, that had on a whole pair of breeches.” The men dined in torn clothing and, he implied, no clothing at all. This man was considered a hero. He taught the men serving new fighting techniques and properly taught them much need discipline.
> 
> To me this man is my hero, full of pride in a time where death was almost certain for those who were gay and sexually active.
> 
> I can actually provide I reliable source to this fact:  
> https://www.history.com/news/openly-gay-revolutionary-war-hero-friedrich-von-steuben
> 
> I did change some words and/or how certain things were said, so word of warning, I'm not trying to plagiarize.
> 
> I wanted to mention this because I may or may not bring him up...
> 
> Okay... now I think I might be done for now. My energy is finally draining from my body.


	8. You'll Be Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I slowed down. I realized I'm not manic. I was coping. It turned to being negative because I wasn't taking breaks, nor was I sleeping. So, I took a break and went to read some Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this. I made myself sad during some of this.

Kahina didn’t even let the important figures before her think about what she said as the next scene started.

**[King George:]**

“Why is he walking like that?” Madison couldn’t help but chuckle at the actor walking out.

Kahina swallowed the laughter in her throat, “Jonathan Groff, the actor who played King George III, walked like that because the crown was so heavy. He needed to balance correctly so it wouldn’t fall off his head.

**You say**

**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

**You cry**

**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

“Why would you hurl your tea into the sea?” Alex asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Gosh,” Hamilton breathed out before anyone could say anything, “I forgot how naïve I was younger.” He looked at both Alex and Alexander when he said that, causing the latter to cock his head in confusion.

Nobody answered the child.

**Why so sad?**

**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

**Now you're making me mad**

**Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

Looks of disbelief were shared between many of the viewers. Washington just rolled his eyes at that claim.

**You'll be back, soon you'll see**

**You'll remember you belong to me**

Of course, the one with the loudest mouth stood up, pointing to the screen and loudly exclaimed, “we belong to no one!”

Alex shrank back a bit at the outburst, but he was smiling. How does he get there from where he is currently?

Mulligan and Lafayette started laughing at the man in question. Meanwhile Washington shook his head before telling Alexander to sit down, even though Laurens was already starting to pull him back to his seat.

**You'll be back, time will tell**

**You'll remember that I served you well**

“Did you though?” Aaron couldn’t help asking.

“Mon ami,” Lafayette smirked, facing his seat neighbor, “you do know that they cannot hear you, droite?”

Aaron sighed as small chuckles could be heard throughout the group.

**Oceans rise, empires fall**

Nobody noticed Kahina smirking at that line. Of course, all empires end up falling. Its just a matter of time.

**We have seen each other through it all**

**And when push comes to shove**

**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

Several pairs of eyes widened. Mulligan, sensing the panic rising out the boy next to him before Washington did, pulled him close. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was a comforting gesture that reminded the boy of how his mother used to do that, seemingly running the nightmares into the dark, away from her child.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da…**

Mouths were wide open, shock at how the King was represented. The Revolutionary Set was giggling behind their hands. Even Washington couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle.

Alex, who has only heard about the King from people on the island cocked his head, a smile spreading across his face. “Is he really like this?” Alex couldn’t help but asked.

Nobody wanted to answer that. This boy was smart, a genius, but he had no experience in the world yet. He only knew what it felt like to be under Danish rule. He had yet to know what being under British rule felt like. So, nobody wanted to answer. However, Alex saw the looks on their faces and realized that, no, this portrayal of the King did not show how the King really was.

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...**

“Nope,” Peggy said bluntly, smirking as she did so.

The others couldn’t help but laugh at that fact. It was true.

**And no, don't change the subject**

Everyone jumped at that line. Washington turned his head to look at Alex, but then he saw Mulligan pulling him closer. They locked eyes, somehow a mutual agreement to protect this child throughout the viewing was agreed upon.

**'Cause you're my favorite subject**

**My sweet, submissive subject**

“Not anymore,” Hamilton muttered to Burr.

“You’re talking as if we ever were,” came the smooth reply.

**My loyal, royal subject**

Cue the eyerolls.

**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…**

**You'll be back like before**

**I will fight the fight and win the war**

The ones from after the war had to bite their lips to keep from spoiling anything.

Lafayette couldn’t help but to ask. “You expect us to just give up so easily?”

Aaron smirked before mocking the Frenchman, “mon ami, you do know that they cannot hear you, droite?”

Lafayette dramatically gasped, clutching his chest, “Comment osez-vous utiliser mes propres mots contre moi!”

Although Aaron couldn’t understand Lafayette, he smirked at the response he evoked out of the man.

The others around them couldn’t help but to lighten up a bit more Lafayette being overdramatic.

Washington, after chuckling to himself, told Lafayette to stop being so dramatic.

**For your love, for your praise**

**And I'll love you till my dying days**

**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

Kahina couldn’t contain the snort that had escaped her, causing the others to glance her way in confusion. She just waved them off.

**So don't throw away this thing we had**

**'Cause when push comes to shove**

**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

Kahina let silence fill the room, letting the group process the line.

Laurens held onto Alexander, who was shaking. The former knew Alexander couldn’t lose anyone else, it would break him.

Hamilton and Burr looked down at their laps, they each remembered all those men who had fought and died in the war.

The sisters had all heard stories of the war from their father. They also remembered letters from loved ones. Then the letters telling them that those people had died.

Washington swallowed harshly. To him, he saw his men dying just yesterday. There was no way to ease his mind, not until the war was done.

Mulligan and Lafayette, they, too, could still see the bodies as they were fresh in their minds. They worried about more death every day, but never got the chance to actually take in what was happening around them.

Aaron, who had lost the ability to sleep soundly, could hear cannon fire in his ears. When he closed his eyes he saw his fellow men on the battlefield falling, gasping as they tried to stay away from the light only they could see.

Madison knew what happened during the war. He wished he hadn’t been turned away, but he was also grateful because it allowed him to see another day. He bowed his head in remembrance.

Jefferson, the only one alive during the revolution who hadn’t been around to see the fighting, had heard the horrors recounted to him. He knew that death was prevalent during it. He, like Madison, bowed his head.

Philip could still hear some of the stories his father told him. He knew the man who raised him hated answering the questions presented to him, but did answer, nonetheless. Philip could always see the pain behind his eyes, swimming around as he spoke, unable to stop the words as they poured out. His mother was the only one who could slow his tongue, pulling him away and into their room. Philip could always hear the cries behind the door.

Alex started shaking. He was going to lose his friends to a madman, wasn’t he? That’s why the only person brought here from his older self’s time was a man who shot him. They were all going to be dead and his ‘friend’ was going to shoot him. There was no other answer Alex could see.

Mulligan noticed Alex shaking and held him tighter, “don’t worry,” he told him so softly nobody else could hear, “everything will be alright.”

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat—**

**Everybody!**

As ridiculous as this was, nobody was even smiling.

**[Full Ensemble:]**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da**

**Dat dat da ya da!**

They watched as the King left the stage, then jumped and gasped as a redcoat killed a woman on stage. Nobody wanted to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I feel like an idiot because even though I have the translations open I forgot to put them in!  
> Mon ami: My friend  
> Droite: Right (I accidentally used the feminine one... I am questioning that fact. I just added an e and now its feminine?)  
> Comment osez-vous utiliser mes propres mots contre moi!: How dare you use my own words against me!  
> Yes, I am fluent... fluent in using Google Translate.
> 
> Fun Fact: I'm realizing my mistake here... history is kicking my but. Don't get me wrong, I love history, but I think it's trying to kill me. I had to change a line multiple times right before posting this because I have to change some history to fit in with what Lin did. I swear you could see my soul leaving my body.
> 
> Real Fun Fact: According to History.com, Lafayette jokingly stated in an autobiography "It’s not my fault. I was baptized like a Spaniard, with the name of every conceivable saint who might offer me more protection in battle.”  
> However there are no sources linked and I simply can't find out if Lafayette even wrote an autobiography. I do hope he said this though as it is funny.


	9. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write in word. I use the default font and size. Calibri size 11. The lyrics alone took up 13 pages.
> 
> In other news: I made a mistake... So Hamilton actually joined in 1775... So I had to move things a bit. So, when Hamilton stole British Canons he would've been 15 (using my own story's birthyear). Now, since I messed up, the cannons now have been taken in 1776, making Hamilton 16. Please don't curse my nonexistent children for my fuck up.

**[COMPANY]**

**British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water**

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

Washington’s eyes widened as he realized what they were singing about. Slowly, as the song continued, the others who had fought in the Revolution realized what was happening as well. Although, Lafayette had only heard about what had happened, arriving afterwards, even he was somewhat afraid about what this song was about.

**[ENSEMBLE 1]**

**Thirty-two thousand troops in [ENSEMBLE 2]**

**New York harbor Thirty-two thousand troops in**

**. New York harbor**

**When they surround our troops!**

**They surround our troops!**

**When they surround our troops! They surround our troops!**

**. They surround our troops!**

“Just being on the outside,” Peggy couldn’t take her eyes off the screen, “it was a frightening experience.”

Her sisters nodded along with that view of how things went down. The only one’s out of the loop so far were Alex and Philip. They were simply confused.

**[HAMILTON]**

**As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

**I knew that I was poor**

**I knew it was the only way to—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up!**

Mulligan could feel Alex nodding along. His eyes filled with concern, but of course, nobody saw as they were watching the musical continue on.

**[HAMILTON]**

**If they tell my story**

**I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We will fight for this land**

**But there’s only one man**

**Who can give us a command so we can—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up!**

Washington knew where this was going, and so, he let out a small groan.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Understand? It’s the only way to—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up! Rise up!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Here he comes!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**Ladies and gentlemen!**

“Mister Burr,” said General turned towards the ‘young upstart Aaron Burr,’ “Do you think this is necessary?”

Aaron, who was still filled with life and not corrupted by hate, just smiled wide and said, “why yes, sir, I believe it is.”

Washington just rubbed his temples as he let out a long sigh. The others around him chuckled at his response. Although, it was funny, Alex was confused once more. Who exactly was this man and why was he so important?

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**The moment you’ve been waiting for!**

Cue an eyeroll.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**The pride of Mount Vernon!**

Cue another groan.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**George Washington!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We are outgunned ENSEMBLE:**

**Outmanned What?**

**Outnumbered**

**Outplanned What?**

**. Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

“What is that sound they are making?” Madison asked.

“I honestly,” Kahina laughed nervously, “don’t know.”

“I thought you were all knowing?” Philip asked.

“When did I say that? I didn’t. However, yes, I am. That doesn’t mean that some things don’t confuse me.”

Without further ado, the screen unfroze.

**We gotta make an all out stand**

**Ayo, I’m gonna need a**

**right-hand man.**

**. Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Check it—**

**Can I be real a second?**

“Always, sir,” Hamilton and Alexander said at the same time. However the latter was obviously much louder than his older counterpart.

**For just a millisecond?**

**Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

**Now I’m the model of a modern major general**

**The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all**

**Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal**

**Writin’ letters to relatives**

**Embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence**

**But the elephant is in the room**

**The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Boom!**

Everyone who fought jumped, now sitting straighter than before. Even Alex had jumped, the sound reminded him of where he was in time.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Any hope of success is fleeting**

**How can I keep leading when the people I’m**

**Leading keep retreating?**

Alexander, who was had lost some color in his face, said so quietly that only Laurens and Lafayette heard him, “cowards.”

**We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn**

**Knight takes rook, but look**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We are outgunned [ENSEMBLE]**

**Outmanned What?**

**Outnumbered**

**Outplanned What?**

**. Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

**We gotta make an all out stand**

**Ayo, I’m gonna need a**

**right-hand man**

**. Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

Another cannon blast fired off, causing several of the war heroes to jump once more. Alex curled into himself.

**Incoming!**

Everyone braced for the next cannon blast, but it didn’t happen.

**[HAMILTON]**

**They’re battering down the Battery check the damages**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Rah!**

“W-what?” Mulligan’s voice was shaking.

“I believe it’s another onomatopoeia,” Kahina answered, keeping an eye on the revolutionaries.

**[HAMILTON]**

**We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Rah!**

Although they were both shook up, Mulligan and Alexander started realize what was happening. They shared a knowing look, smirking.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us**

**Hamilton won’t abandon ship**

**Yo, let’s steal their cannons—**

“You didn’t,” Eliza looked at Alexander, then looked at Hamilton, disbelief truly evident in her voice.

Hamilton couldn’t help but chuckle nervously. Alexander, on the other hand nodded, a huge smug grin on his face. However, that was quickly wiped off when Laurens smacked the back of his head.

“Ow,” Alexander looked at Laurens only to see him giving him death glares. “What did I do this time?”

Jefferson leaned over to Washington, whispering, “this time?”

“You don’t want to know,” came the hushed reply.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Laurens practically yelled at the man, nay, boy.

“This happened before we met,” came the sheepish reply.

Laurens took a deep breath before asking, “when did this happen?” No response as Alexander had now found the hem of his linen shirt very intriguing. “Alexander?” his voice was now firm. Still no response.

Mulligan cleared his throat, causing everyone to look his way, except Alexander. “The seize of British cannons happened in August of 1776,” he told them, “We tried to get 24, instead we got 21 in spite of the fact that we were under fire.”

“Herc,” Laurens closed his eyes before taking another deep breath and opening them once more, “what else happened?”

“Oh non,” Lafayette could feel the tension growing stronger, “be honest with him, or he will hurt you.”

Mulligan gulped as all eyes were on him, then he saw Hamilton smirking, “why don’t you tell them, _Hamilton_?”

Hamilton chuckled as everyone turned heads to stare at him, “I’m already a dead man walking, so why not? I took one of the cannons from Hercules and left my musket with him. He ended up leaving it in the Battery. When I returned, I went to go retrieve it.”

“You’re forgetting something,” eyes were back on Mulligan, “you walked into the line of fire with little to no care. To me it seemed like you had forgotten what was happening around you.”

The older versions of Alex were both slapped before letting the performance continue.

**[MULLIGAN] [COMPANY]**

**Shh-boom! Boom!**

The fighters started shaking. Alex curled further into himself.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Philip looked over at his father and saw his eyes start to glaze over. He looked past his father and at Burr as well, he wasn’t doing much better.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Goes the cannon, we’re abandonin’ Kips Bay and…**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Laurens and Lafayette were holding onto their little lion. They were reacting badly as well, but they both saw how horrible Alexander was reacting. He was hugging himself tightly, but his sharp nails were digging into his arms, although nobody noticed the blood stains forming on his white shirt.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**There’s another ship and…**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Aaron slammed his eyes shut, but he could still see flashes of the fighting. Mulligan, who had released Alex when he was explaining the stealing of cannons, wasn’t faring much better.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We just lost the southern tip and…**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Somehow, Washington was the only one of them who was able to hold it together. It seemed like a miracle as he looked at his fellow soldiers. He didn’t know why this didn’t affect him as bad, he was glad, but he also felt guilty. He didn’t want any of his men to suffer.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can’t afford another slip**

Kahina quickly debated pausing right there to get everyone back to the present. In the end, she thought it would be for the best.

“Eliza,” she stood up, giving orders, “go help Hamilton. Washington, go to Lafayette, Laurens, and Alexander. Peggy, help Mulligan. Angelica, try to help Aaron. Jefferson, Madison, go help Burr. They are not in their best state of mind, help them out here. Tell them where they are, remind them of what we’ve been doing. Philip, can you come here?”

And so, everyone went to where they were needed. Philip, who was beyond confused, headed towards Kahina. She smiled softly at him.

“I need your help,” she told him quietly.

This confused the nineteen-year-old even more, “why would you need my help?”

“You know how I told you that I knew you were wonderful with your siblings?”

“Yes?” Philip couldn’t see where this was leading.

“I need you to help Alex,” she then saw the hesitation flash in his eyes. “I know, it’s going to be weird helping your father’s younger self, but he needs help. To Alex, the cannons sound like trees being slammed down by intense, fierce winds. It sounds like large objects being thrown, especially like when a stand almost crashed into him. Please, help him. I might be amazing, but I admit I am not great with children.”

Philip stared wide-eyed before glancing at the boy everyone seemed to forget about presently, “I’ll help.”

Kahina smiled as Philip rushed over to the twelve-year-old version of his father. She rotated around, checking up on everyone, making sure that everyone was coming back to their right state of minds.

It took a while, but before long the whole group had calmed down.

Kahina stood in front of everyone, “There will be another a couple more ‘booms’ towards the end of the song. I really want to give you a break, but I would rather finish act I before I do so.” With that she swiftly sat down so song could continue.

**Guns and horses giddyup**

**I decide to divvy up**

**My forces, they’re skittish as the British cut the city up**

**This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny**

**I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:**

**Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

“Yep,” Laurens chuckled, “are you not good enough for you, your excellency?”

Washington knew it was meant to be a joke, but he could also see how conflicted he was. “Yes, you are,” he answered honestly, “you are the best men anyone could ask for.”

**We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance**

**I cannot be everywhere at once, people**

**I’m in dire need of assistance…**

**[BURR]**

**Your excellency, sir!**

“Oh yeah, weren’t you his aide for a few weeks?” Hamilton faced Burr.

“Yes I was,” Burr told him, “I left voluntarily, though. I wanted to fight.”

“You let him be on the battlefield?” Alexander had this scandalous look in his eyes. “How could you?”

“Son,” Washington was cut off.

“Notcha son.”

Washington sighed and tried again, “There’s more to it than just that.”

Alexander just slumped in his seat, pouting like a child. Laurens just laughed and messed with his hair, causing the younger man to groan in annoyance.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Who are you?**

**[BURR]**

**Aaron Burr, Sir?**

**Permission to state my case?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**As you were**

**[BURR]**

**Sir**

**I was a captain under General Montgomery**

**Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**

**And well, in summary**

**I think that I could be of some assistance**

**I admire how you keep firing on the British**

**From a distance**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Huh**

**[BURR]**

**I have some questions, a couple of suggestions**

**on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Yes?**

**[BURR]**

**Well—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

“Interesting take,” Aaron pointed out, “as we were rarely in his quarters together.”

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes, sir**

**[HAMILTON AND BURR]**

**We keep meeting**

“Are you angry at me, Aaron?” Alexander chuckled.

“The writer probably assumed I was annoyed by you,” came the reply, “which is only partially true.”

“Why friend, you wound me.”

Hamilton and Burr shared a look, disappointment. They were both disappointed at how they let they’re relationship become what it did for them. Disappointed in how much they both changed.

**[BURR]**

**As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Burr?**

**[BURR]**

**Sir?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Close the door on your way out**

Silence. Then laughter, very loud, boisterous.

Even Aaron and Burr were laughing.

“I see how it is, sir,” Aaron couldn’t help but say.

Washington, who was trying and failing at holding back his laughter, let out an exasperated sigh.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Have I done something wrong, sir?**

“When don’t you do anything wrong, Mon Petite Lion?” Lafayette joked.

Alexander had to think before cheekily replying by simply pointing at Laurens.

“That’s fair,” Lafayette choked out.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**On the contrary**

**I called you here because our odds are beyond scary**

**Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir!**

“They wanted a secretary,” Alexander, who had sat back up, slouched once more.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man, of great renown**

**I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown**

**Nathanael Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you...**

“What about Steuben?” Lafayette couldn’t help but point out.

Washington almost choked and thought he misheard for a moment, “who?”

“You know the Baron from Prussia? He had both John and Alexander on his staff.”

Washington turned towards said men, “why is this the first I’m hearing about this?”

“I didn’t think it was important?” Alexander said, but it came out like a question.

“I just want to forget my time with him,” Laurens told their General.

“Why?” Washington couldn’t help but ask.

“He invited us to too many of his parties.”

Washington sighed. He knew of said parties. The Baron was definitely out there. He trusted the man wholeheartedly, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about what happened to his soldiers.

**[HAMILTON]**

**To be their Secretary? I don’t think so**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Why’re you upset?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I’m not—**

“My sweet Alexander,” Laurens grasped his hand, “you are the worst liar.”

“Are you forgetting about how I successfully lied about my age?” came the response.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger**

**I was just like you when I was younger**

**Head full of fantasies of dyin’ like a martyr?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder**

“I can’t help but to disagree,” Alex spoke up.

“And why is that?” Washington looked towards the child.

“I simply cannot seem to die. Whenever I see Death coming, I stand right in front of her, but still, she misses me, aiming for others.”

This obviously concerned most of the people present. However, Hamilton and Alexander knew that line of thinking. Alexander still experienced it most days. Hamilton has since changed his perspective.

“I have to say,” Hamilton spoke up, “you will change your mind. Living is very difficult when it comes to being us.”

“Pops,” Philip dared to speak in the silence that had followed, “does it get worse from where I am in time?”

“Yes. Yes, it does.”

If anybody saw the tears welling up in Hamilton’s eyes, nobody said anything.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Why are you telling me this?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I’m being honest**

**I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised**

**We are a powder keg about to explode**

**I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON)]**

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

“This again?” Madison groaned.

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

**Ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young**

**Scrappy and hungry!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Son**

**[WASHINGON AND COMPANY]**

**We are outgunned, outmanned!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You need all the help you can get**

**I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan**

**Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

“Wow,” Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Three whole friends.”

“The tide can be turned with just one person,” Hamilton swiftly told the Virginian.

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Outnumbered, outplanned!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We’ll need some spies on the inside**

**Some King’s men who might let some things slide**

Mulligan smirked.

**[HAMILTON] [COMPANY] [ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]**

**I’ll write to Congress Boom!**

With everything happening, nobody really noticed the boom.

**and tell ‘em we need Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**supplies, you rally**

**the guys, master the**

**element of surprise Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**Chicka-boom!**

**I’ll rise above my**

**station, organize**

**your information, ‘til**

**we rise to the occasion Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**of our new nation. Sir!**

**. [ENSEMBLE] [LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**. Here comes the General! What?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Rise up!**

**[ENSEMBLE] [LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Here comes What?**

**the General!**

**[HAMILTON] [SCHUYLER SISTERS]**

**Rise up! Rise up!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Rise up!**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**And his right hand man!**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Surprisingly nobody even flinched at the end. They were too captivated by the performance to care. The just applauded once the scene was over.

Eliza looked over at Kahina, “that was amazing,” she told the woman.

“I know,” she agreed. “Although I don’t have a favorite song, this is definitely up there for me.”

“Do you know if the next one is as good?”

“The next one is hilarious. The one after that is so incredible. That’s actually your song… one of your songs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sat down to write with the intention of taking breaks, like to eat something. That didn't happen. I got so caught up in this that I forgot that basic needs are a thing. Also, I told my nurse that I'm writing this. Now, I'm just sharing every new bit of history I learn with her. She probably doesn't care, but it's just nice to share these things out loud. They are interesting.
> 
> Fun Fact:“There are approximately 1,010,300 words in the English language, but I could never string enough words together to properly explain how much I want to hit you with a chair.” -Alexander Hamilton, to Thomas Jefferson


	10. A Winter's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I wrote A Winter's Ball yesterday because I knew it was going to be relatively easy. I had planned on writing Helpless today and combining the two into one chapter, as the two fit together so perfectly. My head didn't seem to get the message apparently. It's a fuzzy day and fuzzy days make my migraines occur more often. Also, they make me more lightheaded and tired.
> 
> So, I've taken a break for the day. You still get a chapter, though! Don't worry, I've pretty much taken the day off of writing and researching. Hopefully, I'll be able to work on it tomorrow (maybe even later today?).

**BURR:**

**How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

“Burr,” Hamilton looked next to him, “if I didn’t know better, I would think you couldn’t come up with any better insults.”

“You are correct,” Burr looked at his old friend, “I could insult you in a dozen ways if I wanted.”

Their strange relationship confused many. They knew that Burr had just killed his Hamilton and that Hamilton was a day away from being shot by his Burr. How could they be getting along?

**Go on and on**

**Grow into more of a phenomenon?**

**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

“I told you I had more insults,” Burr joked.

Hamilton just smiled softly.

**Be seated at the right hand of the father**

**Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**

**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

“Sir,” Alexander looked directly into Washington’s eyes, sitting at attention “let me fight.”

“I can’t let that happen,” came the response, causing Alexander to flop back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest and mumbling like child.

**Now Hamilton’s skill with a quill is undeniable**

**But what do we have in common?**

“I don’t believe we have much in common,” Aaron smiled at his friend.

“That’s true,” Alexander agreed. “I wonder what they will say.”

**We’re reliable with the**

**ALL MEN:**

**Ladies!**

Bursts of laughter filled the air. Alexander and Laurens looked at each other as they saw their on-screen selves singing along with Aaron. It made them feel like they were simultaneously dying of laughter and dying of embarrassment. Aaron held his head in his hands, chuckling softly.

The sisters looked like they either wanted to laugh or slap those men.

Philip overheard his father let out a low rumble of a chuckle before turning to Burr and saying, “We were quite the charmers, weren’t we?”

“I guess we were,” Burr mumbled back, a small smile forming on his lips.

**BURR:**

**There are so many to deflower!**

“Excuse me?” Angelica glared at Aaron.

“I would never say anything of the sort,” Aaron quickly defended himself, however Angelica didn’t let up on her glare.

**ALL MEN:**

**Ladies!**

**BURR:**

**Looks! Proximity to power**

**ALL MEN:**

**Ladies!**

**BURR:**

**They delighted and distracted him**

**Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

At the same time as the on-screen version of Alexander spoke, Washington said, “not true.”

**HAMILTON:**

**That’s true**

“Who’s lying?” Jefferson couldn’t help but ask.

Eliza was the one to speak first, quickly inserting herself into the conversation, “Washington isn’t being truthful. I’ve met the cat.”

Washington just sighed, shook his head and simply put it in his hands.

**FULL COMPANY:**

**1780**

“That’s about nine months away for us,” Mulligan pointed out to the group.

“So,” Laurens had to think for minute, “we haven’t experienced any of this?”

“Mon Dieu,” Lafayette gasped in disbelief. “This is the future?”

“Well,” Kahina smirked, “one of many possible outcomes.”

**BURR:**

**A winter’s ball**

Nobody commented on Alexander pushing Lafayette away from Angelica before seemingly introducing himself to her.

**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

**Yo, if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son**

**HAMILTON:**

**Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

Eliza opened her mouth, but no words could come out. Angelica was now, somehow, glaring at Hamilton as well, who sat to her right, whilst Aaron sat to her left. Peggy just couldn’t help but giggle at that. She knew Alexander, at least the one from her time, loved and cherished Eliza.

**BOTH:**

**Hey**

More laughter as the same trio as early was now dancing. That is if one could call it dancing.

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

Everyone took notice at the change in tune that occurred. The next song had already begun without them noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked a relative time for the folks from 1779 are taken from. Decidedly because Alexander has yet to learn something about Laurens. Something important. If you know, please don't spoil it for those who don't. Just know, it will be brought up in Helpless.
> 
> Fun Fact: Alexander Hamilton, the man who wrote so much, misspelled Pennsylvania on the Declaration of Independence. 'Penslyvania'


	11. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: GAY SHIT
> 
> This took forever. I started writing at like 1:30 and its now 5:45... One song took at least four hours! I do like this one though.
> 
> Also... who forgot to inform that International Non-Binary People's Day was two days ago? I feel very hurt now that I didn't know. I'm also ashamed that I didn't know...

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza):]**

**Hey hey hey hey**

**[Eliza (all women):]**

**Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)**

**Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)**

**Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)**

**Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)**

**[Eliza and women:]**

**Helpless!**

Eliza blushed as she realized what the song was going to be about. Hamilton smiled softly, as nice as it is to be in the presence of this Eliza, he missed his Betsey.

**Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit**

**I'm helpless!**

**Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

“My very dear, Eliza,” Hamilton looked over at the younger version of his wife, “is this really how you felt?”

No reply, just a very flustered face. The Revolutionary set, plus Aaron, were very confused. As this was not that far away for them.

**[Eliza:]**

**I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

**We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

“It was very hot,” Peggy smirked as she spoke, glancing at her older sister in blue.

**Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room**

**Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

“Oh really?” Hamilton smirked.

**Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**

**Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

**[Eliza and women:]**

**Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

“W-what kind of dancing is that?” Angelica asked shocked at how close the pairs were, dancing in seemingly a provocative way.

Kahina chuckled, kind of expecting that sort of question, “it’s called grinding, it’s very popular nowadays. Although, I am not entirely sure why. You mortals seem like a strange lot sometimes.”

Confusion filled the silence for a moment before the scene started playing once more.

**[Eliza (all women):]**

**Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine" (Ooh)**

“Oh really?” Hamilton couldn’t help but to ask once more.

“Oh, shut up,” Eliza leaned over Philip to playfully slap his arm, “that’s obviously not what I said.”

Hamilton just raised an eyebrow before glancing at the eldest sister for confirmation but was instead met with a murderous glare.

**My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)**

**And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)**

**She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)**

“What did you think I would do?” Angelica asked, smiling softly at her heartbroken sister, who, not long ago, wanted to castrate the man she was now playful with. “I was married by the time this took place. I would never dream of taking him from you.”

“I know,” Eliza looked down, blushing, “I just wanted him so bad.”

“Um,” Laurens interrupted, “what happened to me?”

Hamilton was about to ask when Kahina stopped him, “you can explain at the end of the song.” And so, they continued.

**Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...**

**Helpless!**

**Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

“What about my eyes?” Alex asked.

His older versions chuckled as they’ve been told about their eyes on many occasions. Mulligan looked down and stared into his wide eyes.

“Your eyes are amazing,” he told the boy, “it’s the talk of the encampment.”

“But why?”

“Mon Petit, _Petit_ Lion,” Lafayette got up and crouched in front of the boy, gently grabbing his chin to stare, seemingly, into the depths of his soul, “your eyes are magnifique. They are violet. Vibrant et violet.”

As much as Alex wanted to pull away from the Frenchman, it felt nice to hear the nice things he said. He rarely heard anything like that since Peter killed himself. So, Alex just nodded with a very faint smile tugging on his lips. After another moment, Lafayette stood back up to head back to his seat, smiling at the boy with violet blue eyes.

**Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know**

**(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)**

**(I'm helpless!)**

**I'm so into you, I am so into you**

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**(I'm helpless!)**

**I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Where are you taking me?**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm about to change your life**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Then by all means, lead the way**

Laurens smacked Alexander’s arm, “what are you insinuating here?”

In response, the man shot Laurens a look in disbelief, “I haven’t done anything yet!”

“Key word, ‘yet,’” Jefferson pointed out.

While Madison slammed his elbow into Jefferson’s side, Hamilton glared at the fashion disaster that is Thomas Jefferson.

**[Eliza:]**

**Elizabeth Schuyler**

**It's a pleasure to meet you**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Schuyler?**

**[Angelica:]**

**My sister**

**[Eliza:]**

**Thank you for all your service**

**[Hamilton:]**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

“That was very smooth,” Mulligan commented. “Did I teach you that?”

“No,” Hamilton answered, “everything you taught me failed. So, I learned on my own. “How else do you think I swept Laurens off his feet?”

Laurens turned and looked in disbelief, then turned back to Alexander. “Do you really think it was you who swept me up?” he asked smugly. “I believe it was I who did the sweeping.”

Both Alexander and Hamilton blushed, both not wanting to admit to the truth in those words.

**[Angelica:]**

**I'll leave you to it**

“Now what are you suggesting here?” Peggy giggled.

“Nothing,” Angelica smirked, “I suggested nothing.”

**[Eliza and women:]**

**One week later**

**[Eliza:]**

**I'm writin' a letter nightly**

**Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

**Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

“Why, dear sister,” Hamilton’s voice had a playful tone in it as he addressed Angelica, “Did you really say that?”

There was hesitant pause before the answer came, “I admit, I did. However, it was all in good fun. Like I said earlier, I’m married.”

**[Eliza (all women):]**

**Ha!**

**Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')**

**My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')**

“Two weeks?!” Laurens couldn’t help screeching, glaring at Alexander, who had his eyes wide in shock.

“It was a bit longer than that,” Hamilton chuckled nervously. He didn’t want to break the news to his younger self, but he needed to at the end of the song.

“Still, where am I?”

“I can’t answer that right now.”

**I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine**

**And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)**

**My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)**

**I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through" (Ooh)**

**But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" (Ooh)**

Angelica muttered to herself, “one job.” However, Peggy heard and started to get more concerned for her older sisters.

**And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...**

**(Hey!)**

**Helpless!**

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**I'm helpless, hoo**

Nobody could help themselves, laughing at Alexander’s onstage counterpart as he did a small, odd looking dance. He only stopped once he noticed the actor playing Philip Schuyler giving him a strange look.

**(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)**

**He’s mine, that boy is mine**

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**(I'm helpless!)**

**Helpless!**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name**

**An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame**

**All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain**

“I never did ask why you had a high pain tolerance,” Eliza wondered out loud, “I guess I don’t have to guess anymore. Not after all of this.” She sent a sad, but warm smile to Hamilton, who just nodded in response, acknowledging what she had just said.

**A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

**Insane, your family brings out a different side of me**

**Peggy confides in me,**

“I do,” Peggy told her brother-in-law, “I don’t know how you do it, but I feel like I can tell you anything.”

Alexander, who still didn’t really know of Peggy yet, spoke up, smirking, “it’s my wonderful charm.”

Laurens just pushed Hamilton off his seat and onto the floor, “where’s your charm now?” Frankly, it was quite obvious Laurens was now angry at Alexander for what he hadn’t even done yet. Said man quickly got back him his seat, hunched over.

**Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

Although Eliza had been playful with Hamilton, she was now glaring daggers towards him. Angelica just smirked as she saw the older man curl into himself a bit, clearly uncomfortable.

**We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out**

**I've been livin' without a family since I was a child**

Alex and Alexander’s breathing hitched, causing those around them to look at them in concern. Although Laurens was angry, he still put a hand on Alexander’s back to comfort him.

**My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild**

**But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real**

Alex had tears rolling down his face. Instead of Mulligan pulling him close, Washington took over, holding him tightly.

Alexander just stared at his knees and Laurens rubbed circles on his back, trying his best to comfort a man who he was still angry at.

Hamilton didn’t have any comfort. He just looked down, took a deep breath before looking back up at the screen.

**And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God**

**You'll never feel so…**

**[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]**

**{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...**

**{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so**

**{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)**

**{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}**

**(Down for the count and I'm)**

So much was happening on the onscreen stage that nobody commented on Eliza quickly getting a veil placed atop her head.

**My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}**

**(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**{Helpless!}**

**(I'm) {Helpless!}**

**{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}**

**[*wedding march plays*]**

Laurens’ heart broke when the march played, but he did laugh when the actor portraying Mulligan threw the flowers towards the audience.

Alexander, who was now dreading to get married to a woman he didn’t yet know, smiled, although it was wavering a bit, and asked, “is your dream to be a flower girl at my wedding?”

Mulligan chuckled and played along, “Ever since I first saw you, I knew I wanted to throw flowers at people on your wedding day.”

That lightened the mood a bit, although it was obviously tense due to the scene.

**[All women:]**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless**

Philip, who always claimed to be mature, gagged slightly at the image of his parents kissing, jokingly of course. He didn’t exactly understand the big deal that was being made from this. His father married his mother, what was wrong with that.

Laurens looked down as Alexander and Eliza kissed on screen. Alexander gasped his hand, but Laurens quickly pulled away. He wanted to cry, but he also knew that him getting married was probably for the best.

Kahina looked towards Hamilton and Eliza, “you both need to speak up.”

As much as Eliza despised her husband, she also knew that this was an older version with tired eyes. She knew this was going to be a difficult conversation. She stood up and pulled her husband up before dragging him in front of everyone. She stood by his side.

Hamilton let out a sad chuckle, looking at Laurens and Alexander, “I need you both to listen to me,” with that said, everyone stopped talking and looked at Hamilton and Eliza. “John, you told me to go get someone. It- it hurt, but not as much as the secret you were keeping from me. You should tell my younger self before he finds out by himself.”

Alexander looked at Laurens, “what haven’t you told me?” His voice was not unwavering, not strong like it usually was.

Laurens, eyes wide, looked at Hamilton briefly. He knew he had to bite the bullet, “I- I’m married.”

One could he pin drop. Several had bated breaths. Waiting to see how Alexander would respond. He didn’t respond. He sat, unmoving, his mouth agape. His eyes were starting to glaze over, clearly overthinking things.

“Alexander?” Laurens asked, scared for the man he loved. “Please, respond.”

Washington was shocked at what was occurring. He wanted to intervene, but he knew it wasn’t his place. He did feel Alex squirming a bit in his hold. Washington knew he wanted to watch the interaction but decided against letting the child watch this. He would clearly hear the responses, but the man knew he didn’t want the child to see incase things got violent.

“Lex?” Laurens prodded once more. Clearly the nickname worked, but not in the way he wanted.

“Don’t call me that,” Alexander looked pissed, his eyes welling up with tears. “How could you lie to me?”

“I- I didn’t mean to. I- I- I just wanted us to be happy.”

Do I look happy, John?”

“I messed up. I know I did. I should have told you.”

“Did you even love me?”

“Of course, I did! I still do! I only married her because she was pregnant with my daughter!”

“You have a daughter?! How many more secrets have you been keeping?”

“That’s it! I swear I never meant to keep this from you.”

At this point they were both crying. Although, Alexander was angry as he cried and Laurens was desperate in his tears.

Hamilton cleared his throat, gaining back the attention in the room. “John, I did forgive you. It took about a month, but I did forgive you.”

Laurens let out a small sigh in relief and tried reaching out for Alexander, but he was soon pushed back as the younger man tried to get away.

Lafayette grabbed hold of the angry man and held him close. The Frenchman glared at Laurens. He always saw Alexander as a brother, how could someone so close to him hurt him?

Mulligan wanted to go over and help. He had already chosen a side, Alexander’s, but he also knew Laurens wouldn’t have kept this a secret if there wasn’t a reason. So, he stayed out of it.

Aaron, who didn’t really know Laurens, felt heartbroken at the sight of Alexander. No, they weren’t exceptionally close, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t care for the man.

Jefferson, who was a thorn in Hamilton’s side, knew better than to jump in. He definitely hated what the two were doing, it was sodomy, of course! That doesn’t mean that he could jump in and destroy Hamilton over this, not yet of course.

Philip, who was still confused by the men’s relationship, felt sad. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because that was his father, in a way, crying in anger because someone he cared about lied and kept a huge secret from him. He felt pity for this version of his father.

Hamilton walked up to Alexander, a soft smile on his face. In return, he almost got kicked in the stomach, a glare piercing through his soul.

“Now, now,” Lafayette spoke softly into his ear, trying to calm him down. “Mon Petit Lion, tu te blesseras.”

“Je m’en fiche plus!” Alexander cried out, not caring at all.

It broke Laurens’ heart to hear Alexander say that. They’d only known each other for a little over two years, and yet they had made so much progress. To hear it all washed away so quickly hurt. It hurt even more because he had been the one to cause this pain.

Hamilton tried once more, this time preparing for any jabs that might be coming his way. Except there was none. When Hamilton got close, he knelt in front of the seat that held Alexander, offering a warm smile.

“I know you don’t want to,” Hamilton spoke gently to his younger self, “but you need to forgive him.” Alexander opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off, “he made a mistake, and accepts that mistake. He knows he should have told you, but he feared how’d you react. Like I know you fear to tell anyone what really happened on the island. Forgiveness is the best answer.”

Alexander, who’s eyes were red and puffy, stared at Hamilton for a moment, “when did I get to be so knowledgeable?”

Hamilton chuckled softly, “it comes with age. Now, are you going to forgive your John?”

After a moment of bated breath, Alexander nodded. Laurens smiled brightly, his eyes too rimmed with red, and practically tackled Alexander off his seat. Lafayette still was glaring and the southern man but smiled lightly when Alexander held onto Laurens tightly.

It was now Eliza’s turn to speak up, “I know you two are probably wondering about your relationship after we got married.”

That made the men still, turning to stare at the woman in blue. They had forgotten why this all started in the first place. The song. The _wedding_.

“I let my Alexander know that he could still be with his John. I knew he loved me, but I saw how he looked at him. That longing look in his eye. My Alexander informed me before we married how he felt for John, showed me some of their letters,” this, of course, made the two blush deeply. “I couldn’t let my love hurt because he loved two people. I remembered how the Greeks and Romans were. So, who am I to judge what love is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly done translations! Thank you Google Translate! And thank you American education system that failed to teach me any other language (I barely passed Spanish)  
> Mon Petit, Petit Lion - My Little, Little Lion  
> Mon Petit Lion, tu te blesseras - My Little Lion, you will hurt yourself  
> Je m'en fiche plus! - I don't care anymore!
> 
> Ya'll get three facts today!
> 
> Fun Fact #1: There are letters (that I found, so blame me if this is incorrect) that indicate that Hamilton learned of Laurens' wife in April of 1779
> 
> Fun Fact #3: Eliza actually met Hamilton, although briefly, two years before they officially met in 1780. He had stopped to dine with the Schuylers on his way back from negotiations on Washington's behalf. (I obviously had to change that, i.e. completely get rid of it, to fit in with the story because I forgot that when I picked the years they came from and when I wrote the first chapter)
> 
> Fun Fact #3: It's said, that after returning from meeting Eliza, Hamilton forgot the password to enter the army's headquarters because he was so excited


	12. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, maybe... I don't know. Is time even relative?
> 
> More Gay Shit!
> 
> I actually don't have a ton of comments to make today before you can read this. This is a different take on how they react to Satisfied than what I've seen so far. I will explain my decision at the end.
> 
> Also, I don't know why, but I have a feeling this chapter just suck. Is it my mental health acting up and telling me everything I do is horrible? Probably! ...And I've been doing so good, too. We can raise a finger to mental health problems.

After what Eliza had said, there was silence. Nobody knew what to say. And although Jefferson wanted to curse and yell out that it was sodomy, an illegal act, a disgusting act, he knew better than to say anything. So, he gritted teeth and waited.

After several minutes, Alexander broke the silence by laughing in disbelief, turning to Laurens, “did you hear what she said?! We can still be together!”

Laurens could feel the tears in his eyes, smiling. He let them fall as he leaned in a gave Alexander a chaste kiss.

Hamilton chuckled as he turned to look at the other’s responses. Lafayette was smiling softly even though he still had some anger in his eyes directed at Laurens. Mulligan just chuckled; he had taken care of this boy for four years before they joined the Revolution. Hamilton could see a sliver of a smile on Washington’s face, he had his suspicions the future president had known about they’re relationship, always having them share a tent together whenever they could.

While his eyes were looking in that direction, he saw Alex smiling. He wondered how his younger self was taking in all this new information. Thinking back, Hamilton remembered nothing but fear back in those days, so to see Alex smiling made him smile.

Then Hamilton looked at the other future president, Thomas Jefferson. He could see the anger in the Virginian’s eyes. He recognized that anger. Hatred. He had been lucky enough to not see it often on the mainland, but the island? Every day it seemed those same eyes glared at him everywhere he turned. To Jefferson’s left sat Madison. Luckily, he didn’t have those hate filled eyes. Although, he didn’t look _happy_ with the events unfolding.

Aaron looked conflicted; it was clear as day he didn’t accept this. However, he didn’t have any hate towards the pair. Burr, on the other hand, had seen Hamilton after he had lost Laurens. He always knew something had happened between the two. Hamilton knew he wasn’t accepting of that _lifestyle_ but he knew the man held no hate for those who did.

Angelica and Peggy were two different sides of a coin. The eldest sister looked like she wanted to murder someone. Namely someone with the last name Hamilton. Hamilton knew that she didn’t care exactly care about the relationship. She wasn’t even upset about that. It was clear that she just was waiting for the perfect moment to castrate him. After all those looks she had sent his way, he was already guessing where in 1797 she came from. Now, he knew. It was after he published that horrid pamphlet.

Peggy, unlike her older sister, was holding back squeals by biting her knuckles. She had told Hamilton that she knew friends who were like this and that she didn’t care. Whenever her friends were with their ‘better half,’ she loved just watching how in love they were. Along side her was Philip. Ever confused, Philip. Hamilton knew his boy didn’t care who someone loved, as both his mother and father had told him it didn’t matter. He did, however, know a relationship like that was illegal. So, he erred on the side of caution and showed almost no reaction besides shock.

Kahina whistled, causing all eyes to be on her, “do you not want to finish this? Because if you don’t want to know the future, I will gladly turn this off.” Her voice was somehow playful, yet serious at the same time. With that said everyone settled back into their seats. Before the scene started, Kahina spoke once more, “this next sequence only shows what some historians think the relationship between Angelica and Alexander was like. Others think differently. I will explain at the end.”

Even though Angelica was frustrated with Hamilton, they seemed to share a look of concern. _What did historians think of them?_

**[Laurens:]**

**Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!**

“Well, that’s something,” Hamilton breathed out softly in surprise.

“What is?” Lafayette asked the older version of his friend.

“I just mean, my John wasn’t able to attend.”

“Why wasn’t I able to be there?” Laurens asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

“You were actually taken prisoner before the wedding. Although, thinking back on it, you would’ve been on parole at the time. As much as I wanted you there, you couldn’t leave Pennsylvania.”

Hamilton hadn’t noticed Laurens starting to panic. _Jail?_ Alexander, however, did take notice and grasped his hand tightly, rubbing his thumb over the older man’s knuckles.

**Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor**

**Angelica Schuyler!**

Angelica brightened a bit at mention of her name.

**[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]**

**A toast to the groom!**

A grimace crossed her face, obviously not enjoying his presence in that moment.

**(To the groom!)**

**(To the groom!)**

**{(To the groom!)}**

**To the bride!**

Eliza smiled, remembering that day, it was the best day of her life. As angry as she was with her husband at the moment, she didn’t regret her wedding day.

**{To the bride!}**

**(To the bride!)**

**{To the bride!}**

**From your sister**

**(Angelica!)**

**(Angelica!)**

**{(Angelica!)}**

Peggy smiled as her onstage self was pulled into a side-arm embrace.

**Who is always by your side**

**(By your side)**

**{By your side}**

**To your union**

**{(To the union!)}**

**{(To the revolution!)}**

The Revolutionaries cheered at that. However, several others noticed the onscreen version of Angelica giving them an exasperated look, causing those to smile and laugh slightly.

**And the hope that you provide**

**(You provide!)**

**{(You provide!)}**

**May you always…**

**{(Always)}**

**Be satisfied**

**{(Rewind)}**

“Rewind?” Eliza was confused as the scene started to reverse, the only thing unchanging was Angelica.

**[Recorded Samples:]**

**Rewind, rewind**

**Helpless,**

**Schuyler, Schuyler**

**Helpless**

**Drownin' in 'em**

**Drownin', rewind**

**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)**

**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)**

**I remember that night, I remember that**

“What night?” Washington dared to ask.

“I- I don’t know,” came the response from the eldest sister, unsure of what was happening.

**[Angelica:]**

**I remember that night, I just might**

**Regret that night for the rest of my days**

**I remember those soldier boys**

“Oh,” the realization struck Philip, “the Winter’s Ball?”

**Tripping over themselves to win our praise**

**I remember that dreamlike candlelight**

**Like a dream that you can't quite place**

**But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**

A sinking feeling immediately entered Eliza’s gut. Meanwhile, the man, however smart he was, was clueless of what was happening.

“What about my face?” Hamilton asked, confused, yet no response was formed.

**I have never been the same**

**Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame**

“Wow,” Alexander rolled his eyes, “I sure do feel the love.”

Laurens could clearly see what was happening on stage. He knew Alexander meant to be sarcastic, but he couldn’t help but wonder slightly.

**And when you said, "Hi," I forgot my dang name**

**Set my heart aflame, every part aflame**

**[Full Company:]**

**This is not a game…**

“It never is a game,” Aaron told the group.

Realization hit everyone, except Alex who was still enamored with the knowledge he will be loved in the future. Hamilton glanced over at Angelica, confused. She was trying so hard to disappear into her seat, face red.

“Is this how you really felt?” he asked.

“At the time, yes,” came the quiet response, “but I was married. It was just a stupid crush!”

Eliza was only slightly relieved when she said that. Jefferson couldn’t help but glance at his friend, wondering if her statement was true or not.

**[Hamilton:]**

**You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied**

“And I thought you could flirt,” Mulligan shook his head.

“I didn’t say I was perfect,” Hamilton pointed out.

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm sure I don't know what you mean**

**You forget yourself**

**[Hamilton:]**

**You're like me**

**I'm never satisfied**

Angelica was back to being mad, “You never can be!”

“What has my future self done?” Alexander asked, frightened for the answer.

Kahina jumped in, “you will learn in due time.”

**[Angelica:]**

**Is that right?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I've never been satisfied**

**[Angelica:]**

**My name is Angelica Schuyler**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**[Angelica:]**

**Where's your family from?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Unimportant**

**There's a million things I haven't done**

**but just you wait, just you wait…**

“Don’t ask about family,” Laurens said. “I learned that pretty quickly. He can’t get out of his head sometimes when asked. Even I’ve only learned tidbits.”

“Are you now my enemy?” Alexander gave an exasperated look towards the older man, although it was clear he was jesting. “Why are you against me now?”

“Alexander, you don’t share. Although, what you’ve told me about your family and your past scares me. I just wish you would open up more.”

Alexander just slouched and motioned for the scene to continue.

**[Angelica:]**

**So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits**

**With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?**

**It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light**

**It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!**

**You see it, right?**

“A spark?” Lafayette asked, however nobody dared to answer.

**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes**

**Everything we said in total agreement, it's**

**A dream and it's a bit of a dance**

**A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance**

**He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance**

**I asked about his family. Did you see his answer?**

**His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?**

**He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants**

“Are you a witch now?” disbelief fell through Hamilton’s mouth. “How did you know that?”

“You are acting like I’m her,” Angelica pointed to the screen.

“Angie,” Eliza popped up, “you did tell me something similar.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m telling _him_ how I knew.”

Peggy was getting more and more concerned by her sister’s demeanor towards Hamilton. Eliza, on the other hand, just sighed.

**Handsome. Boy, does he know it?**

**Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**

“I can grow it,” Alexander’s voice was whiney.

“Son,” an exhausted, smirking Washington addressed the young soldier, “don’t lie to yourself.”

“Don’t call me son.”

Washington bit his lip but dare not say anything. He knew how explosive he could get when pushed enough.

**I wanna take him far away from this place**

**Then I turn and see my sister's face**

**And she is…**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless…**

**[Angelica:]**

**And I know she is…**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless…**

**[Angelica:]**

**And her eyes are just…**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless…**

**[Angelica:]**

**And I realize**

**[Angelica and Company:]**

**Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…**

Nobody knew how to react to that. They just watched as she just strutted across the stage.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Where are you taking me?**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm about to change your life**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Then by all means, lead the way**

“Again, what are you insinuating?!” Laurens glared at Alexander.

“I thought we were fine now?!” Alexander questioned; voice raised in concern.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like this!”

Their friends just laughed, as if this were normal. Considering it was this pair, however, it probably was.

**[Company (except Angelica):]**

**Number one!**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm a girl in a world in which**

**My only job is to marry rich**

**My father has no sons so I'm the one**

**Who has to social climb for one**

**So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in**

**New York City is insidious**

**And Alexander is penniless**

**Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less**

“That was fast,” Alex pointed out.

Kahina smirked, “just you wait, there’s one that’s even faster.”

**[Eliza:]**

**Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Schuyler?**

**[Angelica:]**

**My sister**

“Her voice sounds different,” Madison pointed out, causing the others to notice that subtle detail was while.

**[Company:]**

**Number two!**

**[Angelica:]**

**He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister**

“I didn’t go there in prospect of going after either of you,” Hamilton thought to point out, “I went because John wanted me to go, begged me to find someone. Told me it would be better for everyone. I didn’t expect to meet Betsey. I wouldn’t go back to change meeting her.”

Angelica bit the inside of her lip to keep from saying anything to him as Eliza smiled at him.

**That elevates his status, I'd**

**Have to be naïve to set that aside**

**Maybe that is why**

**I introduce him to Eliza**

**Now that's his bride**

“Sister,” Eliza look pointedly at Angelica, “are you calling me naïve?”

“That’s not me,” said sister protested.

**Nice going, Angelica, he was right**

**You will never be satisfied**

**[Eliza:]**

**Thank you for all your service**

**[Hamilton:]**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'll leave you to it**

**[Company:]**

**Number three!**

**[Angelica:]**

**I know my sister like I know my own mind**

**You will never find**

**Anyone as trusting or as kind**

**If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned**

**He'd be mine**

**She would say, "I'm fine."**

**[Angelica and Company:]**

**She'd be lying**

“But what about you?” Peggy asked.

“I just want Eliza to be happy,” the response was quiet. “I want both of you to be happy.”

“You deserve happiness too!” Eliza cried out.

“Mhmm,” Peggy agreed, “you always put others before yourself. Why can’t you just let yourself be happy?”

“I am happy,” Angelica insisted. “I wed the man I love. I don’t fully understand what this song is about, but I am happy with the man I chose.”

**[Angelica:]**

**But when I fantasize at night**

**It's Alexander's eyes**

“Again,” Alex interrupted, “what’s with my eyes.”

“I thought I already set you straight?” Lafayette groaned, slightly annoyed in having to explain again.

“Laf,” Alexander tugged the Frenchman down as he started to stand up, “do you not remember how I reacted whenever I got a compliment on them?”

“You were always in disbelief?” Lafayette guessed, racking his brain to find the answer.

“Yes. Only over time did I stop thinking others were just joking. Well, most of the time anyway.”

“So, I can’t go over and inform the inform petit toi about his de beaux yeux?”

Alexander shook his head, “he shouldn’t be overwhelmed. More overwhelmed, I should say.”

**As I romanticize what might**

**Have been if I hadn't sized**

**Him up so quickly**

**At least my dear Eliza's his wife;**

**At least I keep his eyes in my life…**

**[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]**

**To the groom!**

**(To the groom!)**

**(To the groom!)**

**{(To the groom!)}**

**To the bride!**

**{To the bride!}**

**(To the bride!)**

**{To the bride!}**

**From your sister**

**(Angelica!)**

**(Angelica!)**

**{(Angelica!)}**

**Who is always by your side**

**(By your side)**

**{By your side}**

**To your union**

**{(To the union!)}**

**{(To the revolution!)}**

**And the hope that you provide**

**(You provide!)**

**{(You provide!)}**

**May you always…**

**{(Always)}**

**Be satisfied**

**(Be satisfied)**

**{Be satisfied}**

**(Be satisfied)**

Everybody was amazed by the choreography. Things had picked up pace and started going forward in time faster. It was truly a beautiful scene.

**And I know**

**{(Be satisfied)}**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**She'll be happy as**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**His bride**

**{(Be satisfied)}**

**And I know**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**{Be satisfied}**

**He will never be satisfied**

**I will never be satisfied**

Angelica sent a look at Hamilton, still blushing from the scene. Philip, who had been silent the scene spoke up first.

“So,” his eyebrow furrowed, thinking of what to say, “Aunt Angelica loved pops?”

The woman of the hour quickly answered, “I didn’t,” she insisted. “It was just a silly little crush when I first met him.”

Hamilton decided to ask the big question to Kahina, “why does a scene like this exist?”

The lovely, yet mysterious Kahina smirked before responding, “many historians are conflicted on exactly what _type_ relationship you had with Angelica Schuyler Church. You see, many of you don’t know this, but their letters to one another were very flirtatious.”

Eliza gaped at her older sister, then she breathed out, “why?”

Before the sister could reply, Kahina continued, “it was in good fun, however. Although, their friendship was one of unusual ardor. I’m all knowing, so I can tell you this: Angelica only had a sliver of a crush on Alexander Hamilton at first. And you can’t exactly blame Hamilton for his flirty behavior on the night they met. He was flirty with everyone. He enamored a lot of women that night. Let’s be honest, he also stole several gentlemen’s hearts as well.”

Hamilton blushed, still not knowing the effect he had on others, despite everything that had happened. Unlike how Hamilton was blushing, Alexander was playfully getting swat at by Laurens. Alex just smiled; he didn’t know he was going to have an effect like that, and he liked the idea. Then the smile quickly vanished, concerned in what exactly that meant.

“Okay,” Kahina snapped the three Hamiltons’ attention back towards her, glancing worryingly at Alex, “who wants to watch some drunks after a wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of Google Translate (don't yell at me if they're wrong... I wish I knew another language)  
> petit toi - little you  
> de beaux yeux - beautiful eyes
> 
> I went with this version of Angelica because it is a slightly debated topic, as their letters were very flirtatious and a bit out there. From what I learned is that people viewing this relationship afterwards is on a spectrum. One end you have "Angelica and Alexander were having an affair." On the other, "Angelica and Alexander were just close friends." I lean more towards that they were just close friends. It's all about perspective and how you view this section of Hamilton's life. We are only outsiders viewing in, and back. Historians work with fragments of the past. We don't get the full picture.  
> Even now, we don't get the full picture of whats going on in the world unless you dig deep. We usually hear one side. The news. Instead of taking that and saying its fact, we have to be modern day historians. to keep memories alive, to tell the other sides of the story. There are more than just two sides. Historians have to look at all the perspectives to form an opinion. The fact is, most of history isn't exactly fact. We have pieces that fit together, but there will always be something missing, a side that hasn't been uncovered yet.  
> With Hamilton's story, we know the full picture, but we don't know everything.
> 
> Sorry for ranting a bit. I like history. Also, sorry for the shade I threw at the news, it's just fact that they follow an agenda when things happen.
> 
> Fun Fact: One of the letters sent by Jefferson to Angelica most likely had an allusion to a sexually charged scene from a popular novel.
> 
> Also Fun Fact: Philip Schuyler Church, Angelica's son, served as aide-de-camp to his red headed uncle, Alexander Hamilton.
> 
> Quick Edit because I forgot to add this: Polls are now a thing I'm doing!  
> https://strawpoll.com/uqqb8yh4h  
> https://strawpoll.com/jzy6ew8xs  
> https://strawpoll.com/dwag49zxq
> 
> WARNING: My thoughts are subject to change at any moment.


	13. The Story Of Tonight (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I hurt the baby.
> 
> So I haven't eaten all day. Don't yell at me yet! I have a good excuse! I don't usually eat breakfast, it's just a thing I haven't done in a while. I was going to eat about 1:30, which is normal for me, but my dad had to take me groceries. I didn't get home till about 3:25(?) so I decided to hold off and wait till I eat dinner. I planned to eat early... but I wanted to finish this chapter because I am drinking tonight after I eat and didn't want to write drunk (let's be honest, I don't get drunk). Now it's 8 and I haven't even made my food yet. Bright side, I finished this.

The group saw the Revolutionary Set stumbling and laughing across the stage. Eliza just shook her head as Hamilton did go out for a couple drinks after their wedding, but it wasn’t until the next night for obvious reasons.

**[Laurens:]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

“You don’t get to say,” Alexander sternly told Laurens.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

**[Laurens:]**

**But I've seen wonders great and small**

“How dare you,” Alexander chuckled out. “You’re not _that_ much taller!”

“Face it,” Lafayette faced the younger man, as Laurens was too busy laughing, “you are Le Petit Lion.”

Alexander let out a long groan of annoyance.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**

**I've seen wonders great and small**

**[Laurens:]**

**'Cause if the tomcat can get married**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**

**If Alexander can get married**

**[Laurens:]**

**There's hope for our ass, after all!**

“W-wait,” Aaron interrupted. “I know I don’t know you all very well, but I do know that Alexander is currently the only one not married in your little group.”

That stunned everyone into silence.

Kahina sighed, “I’ve already said that creative liberties were taken.”

**[Lafayette:]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**[Laurens/Mulligan:]**

**Hey!**

**Something you will never see again!**

**[Mulligan:]**

**No matter what she tells you**

“No,” Angelica piped up once some of the laughter had subsided from the men, and Peggy, “she gave you too much freedom.”

Hamilton looked down.

“Yeah,” Jefferson agreed. “She should’ve kept you under lock and key.”

“I’m starting to seriously not like you,” Alexander commented.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, “you seem cruel like the other traders.”

Kahina didn’t want to handle _that_ right at that moment, so before more could be said, she unfroze the screen.

**[Lafayette:]**

**Let's have another round tonight!**

“I think you’ve had enough,” Madison told the group.

“We can never have too much,” Laurens pointed out, although his logic was flawed.

**[Laurens:]**

**Raise a glass to the four of us!**

**[Lafayette/Hamilton:]**

**Ho!**

**[Mulligan:]**

**To the newly not poor of us!**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Hamilton:]**

**Woo!**

Alex burst out laughing as the three older men on stage started to thrust their hips, startling almost everyone as he still was very quiet, “what are you doing? That just looks ridiculous.”

**[Lafayette:]**

**We'll tell the story of tonight**

**[Laurens:]**

**Let's have another round**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

**[Burr:]**

**Sir!**

“That’s also an interesting take,” Burr meant to mutter, but it was obviously louder than intended because the others were looking at him.

“Why is that?” His younger self asked.

“I wasn’t anywhere near Albany at the time. That is what is interesting.”

Aaron just nodded, understanding now what his older self had meant.

**[Hamilton:]**

**I didn't think that you would make it**

**[Burr:]**

**To be sure**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**

**Burr!**

**[Burr:]**

**I came to say congratulations**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Spit a verse, Burr!**

**[Burr:]**

**I see the whole gang is here**

**[Lafayette:]**

**You are the worst, Burr!**

Silence followed that line. It was delivered hilariously. So, after a moment, laughter erupted once more.

“Do I really sound like that when I’m drunk?” Lafayette asked Mulligan once the fit of laughter died down a bit.

“You sound worse,” came the response.

“Lafayette,” Washington spoke up, “I’ve seen you inebriated enough times to know, that you do sound and act worse than this.”

“Maybe it’s because your French?” Madison couldn’t help but to ask.

“Non,” Lafayette told him. “It’s because I, unlike you, am fun.”

“You are not fun, just annoying,” Alexander decided to poke the bear.

“You know what? Va te faire foutre!”

“Don’t say that in front of child,” Laurens scolded.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard worse,” Alex asked.

“Like what?” Although he spoke no other language, Washington couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t think you want to-“ Hamilton was cut off as Alex, who swiftly answered the question.

“Well, in French, one of the older boys told me: J'espère que tu mourras, espèce de merde. Vous ne devriez jamais être né.”

Everyone who knew French, except the older Hamiltons, felt heartbroken, but Alex didn’t stop.

“In Hebrew I heard: אני מקווה שתשרפו בגיהינום. אתה כתם באי. לך תזדיין. אני מקווה שמישהו הורג אותך בשנתך.”

Nobody understood what he said, but just glancing at his older versions, they knew something wrong. Again, Alex continued.

“In Danish: Du vil aldrig udgøre noget. Bare opgiv og vær som din fætter. Alle vil bedre.”

Again, nobody knew could understand. Kahina decided to speak up, giving Alex a warm smile. “We’ll discuss what he said afterwards.”

**[Hamilton:]**

**Ignore them**

**Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**

**I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

Washington spoke at the same time as the onstage Burr, “no, you don’t.”

**[Burr:]**

**No, you don't**

Now it was Alexander’s turn to speak at the same time as someone on stage, specifically his actor, “yes, I do.”

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yes, I do**

**[Burr:]**

**Now, be sensible**

**From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable**

**[Laurens:]**

**Well, well, I heard**

**You've got a special someone on your side, Burr**

Aaron was hoping it wasn’t who he thought it was. It had only been a little over half a year since they met in August. He really hoped it wasn’t who he thought it was.

Again, Alexander spoke at the same time as his onstage counterpart, “is that so?”

**[Hamilton:]**

**Is that so?**

**[Laurens:]**

**What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

**[Burr:]**

**I should go**

**[Hamilton:]**

**No, these guys should go**

**[Lafayette:]**

**What?**

**[Laurens:]**

**No!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Leave us alone**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Man…**

“How dare you kick me- I mean us, out!” Laurens exclaimed.

“Nice save,” Mulligan commented.

The others just chuckled at this exchange.

**[Hamilton:]**

**It's alright, Burr**

**I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

**[Burr:]**

**You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

Aaron knew instantly who his onstage counterpart was talking about. He hid behind a stoned expression.

“What _are_ you trying to hide, Aaron?” Laurens asked, now very intrigued.

“Nothing,” Aaron lied with ease, still waiting for the inevitable.

**[Hamilton:]**

**What do you mean?**

**[Burr:]**

**She's married**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I see**

**[Burr:]**

**She's married to a British officer**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Oh shit…**

Hamilton gave Burr a soft smile. It was greatly accepted by the man. He remembered how Hamilton had sent his oldest over with some treats. His darling daughter, Theodosia, and Philip hit it off right away. He remembered the two having a falling out only months before the fateful duel that took the older boy.

Aaron tried to hide his face as the others started pestering him. Kahina, who had somehow gotten a long stick, started to swat at people’s heads for pestering the man.

“Stop it,” she scolded them. “What are you, children?”

**[Burr:]**

**Congrats again, Alexander**

**Smile more**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I will never understand you**

**If you love this woman, go get her!**

**What are you waiting for?**

“Maybe it’s because she’s married?” Angelica shot a glare at Burr and Hamilton.

**[Burr:]**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

“Okay,” Kahina sighed, not really wanting to do this, although she knew it was probably necessary, “Alexander, Hamilton. I think what Alex said should be translated by you. If not, I can do it, but I want you to do it.”

“What did I say wrong?” Alex asked, not knowing that what he said wasn’t normal.

Alexander sputtered, trying to answer his younger self, so Hamilton answered, going over and crouching in front of Alex, “Those things that were usually shouted at you, that’s not okay. I never was okay. I know better than to listen and believe those kinds of words, at least most days. I _know_ Alexander is still struggling when these types of things come up. That’s why,” he glanced at Washington, “he’s going to try to defend the honor of those he cares about. I _know_ that you say those words don’t hurt, but I also know that you’re lying to yourself. I know that even in the hurricane, you are wishing for Death to take you. She won’t, obviously. You grow stronger because of that horrid event, however. Don’t let those words put you down.”

Alex, who had started fidget and stare at his hands, nodded, tear tracks on his face. Everyone stared at the two, not having known this. Laurens tore his gaze and focused on Alexander. He pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“We still need the translations,” Kahina told the older two Hamiltons, softly.

Alexander tried to break out of Laurens’ hold, but was unable so he obviously didn’t say anything. Hamilton sighed, knowing he was going to have to do this too.

“Let’s start with French,” he took a deep breath before continuing. “J'espère que tu mourras, espèce de merde. Vous ne devriez jamais être né. That means ‘I hope you die, you piece of shit. You should never have been born.’ Hebrew: אני מקווה שתשרפו בגיהינום. אתה כתם באי. לך תזדיין. אני מקווה שמישהו הורג אותך בשנתך. That translates to ‘I hope you burn in hell. You are a stain on the island. Go fuck yourself. I hope someone kills you in your sleep.’ Finally, Danish: Du vil aldrig udgøre noget. Bare opgiv og vær som din fætter. Alle vil bedre. That is ‘You’ll never amount to anything. Just give up and be like your cousin. Everyone will be better off.’”

With every word, Laurens hold seemed to tighten. Nobody knew how to react. Jefferson didn’t even have a comeback. He wanted to say something snarky, but he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t even want to, not after that.

So, everyone just sat in silence until Kahina decided it was time to continue with the musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations via Google Translate, so you know they are pretty much nonsense!  
> Va te faire foutre! - Kiss my ass!  
> J'espère que tu mourras, espèce de merde. Vous ne devriez jamais être né. - I hope you die, you piece of shit. You should never have been born.  
> אני מקווה שתשרפו בגיהינום. אתה כתם באי. לך תזדיין. אני מקווה שמישהו הורג אותך בשנתך. - I hope you burn in hell. You are a stain on the island. Go fuck yourself. I hope someone kills you in your sleep.  
> Du vil aldrig udgøre noget. Bare opgiv og vær som din fætter. Alle vil bedre. - You’ll never amount to anything. Just give up and be like your cousin. Everyone will be better off.
> 
> Now... Fun Fact... I don't know. I usually have a vague idea then I dig before I write it here... um... so sad one... I just found this out, now I hate that I went searching for some Hercules Mulligan facts...
> 
> Fun Fact: Hercules Mulligan died on March 4, 1825. He is buried next to Alexander Hamilton.
> 
> Actual Fun Fact: In 1776, Hercules Mulligan, William Mooney, Issac Sears, and other patriots destroyed a King George ll statue. They preceded to melt the pieces and turn them into bullets.


	14. Wait For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW:  
> Child abuse is mentioned. I don't go into great detail but it is touched on.
> 
> It's not the baby this time. It's one of the other children.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way. As you may have noticed I didn't post yesterday. I was taking a me day... scratch that. I got distracted by a great series on here. I don't usually like text/chatroom (whatever) fics, but this just made me laugh. I was probably annoying my neighbors with my laughter. It's a Hamilton/In The Heights/Do No Harm crossover series. I have like no idea what Do No Harm is about, but I still could get the overall impression from reading this. I never recommend shit because I feel like my recommendations will always suck, but here's the link because it's awesome!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/706359
> 
> Now to the current reason I crave death... My vision is noticeably worse right now. It always gets bad over the year, but it's like really bad right now. Also, my right eyelid is twitching so much! Like why?!

“I’m sorry,” Kahina interrupted the silence, “but we have to continue.”

Everyone quietly nodded and Hamilton went to sit back in his seat. Eliza decided to switch seats with her son so she could be next to this version of her husband. Angelica didn’t approve but understood that her sister felt like she needed to be next to him. Eliza was too good for her own good.

Kahina smiled softly as she resumed the musical.

**[Burr:]**

**Theodosia writes me a letter every day**

“C’est mignon,” Lafayette commented, turning towards Aaron.

“Uh,” Aaron didn’t understand what the Frenchman. He glanced at Alexander for help.

Alexander rolled his eyes, “he said ‘that is sweet.’”

“Ah. Yes, it is,” he told Lafayette, before thanking Alexander for the help.

“Aaron,” Jefferson spoke up before the musical started playing again, “you should really learn French.”

Hamilton coughed loudly to make his chuckle. Once he stopped, he faced the Virginian, “you can only speak some, don’t brag about things you can barely do.”

Before Washington could scold Hamilton, the musical unfroze.

**I'm keeping her bed warm while her husband is away**

“That’s naughty Mr. ‘Prodigy from Princeton College,” Mulligan couldn’t help himself, however, it went ignored. Except by Alex who started giggling.

**He's on the British side in Georgia**

**He's trying to keep the colonies in line**

**But he can keep all of Georgia**

**Theodosia, she's mine**

Hamilton glanced over at Burr, not even hesitating to grab hold of his hand. Burr looked down briefly before giving Hamilton a small, sad smile.

**Love doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners**

**And the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

“You’re right about that,” Hamilton commented. “No matter what happens, you can’t control who takes hold of your heart.”

Nobody knew how to respond to that, except Alexander, who, once again, asked how he ends up getting to be so insightful.

**And we keep loving anyway**

**We laugh and we cry**

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm by her side**

**When so many have tried**

**Then I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

“That’s a good thing,” Peggy said. “Patience is something we all need.”

“Alexander,” Laurens smirked, “did you hear that? You need patience.”

Said soldier just grumbled into the other man’s arms, still in a slight embrace.

**[Burr:]**

**My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher**

**([Men:] Preacher, preacher, preacher)**

**But there are things that the**

**Homilies and hymns won't teach ya**

**([Men:] Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)**

**My mother was a genius**

**([Women:] Genius)**

**My father commanded respect**

**([Men:] Respect, respect)**

**When they died they left no instructions**

**Just a legacy to protect**

Washington glance over at the two Burrs, “when did your parents pass?”

Aaron answered automatically, not hesitating once, “my father passed when I was a year old. My mother soon followed the next year.”

“Who raised you, son?”

Aaron swallowed hard, Burr answered, “my uncle, Timothy Edwards raised Sally and me. He wasn’t always the greatest person to be around. Granted, I wasn’t always the easiest child to have around.”

Kahina sighed, “we’re now going to discuss that too once the song is over with.”

Both Burrs wanted to just hit their head against a wall. Hamilton noticed Burr and tightened his grip on his hand. Lafayette and Madison noticed Aaron and they each grabbed a hand, keeping him grounded.

**[Burr/Ensemble:]**

**Death doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners and the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

Alex started to shake a little. Washington and Mulligan took notice and shared a concerned look.

**And we keep living anyway**

**We rise and we fall**

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When everyone who loves me has died**

**I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it)**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

“I don’t want to wait,” Alex muttered so softly nobody heard.

**Wait for it**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[Burr:]**

**I am the one thing in life I can control**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[Burr:]**

**I am inimitable**

**I am an original**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[Burr:]**

**I'm not falling behind or running late**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[Burr:]**

**I'm not standing still**

**I am lying in wait**

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Philip asked, raising an eyebrow, and looking at his father.

“No,” he told his son, “not exactly. Standing still means you’re not going to do anything. Lying in wait, however, means you are waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.”

“Just,” Burr took a deep breath, “don’t wait too long.”

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**[Burr:]**

**Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

Aaron looked over at Alexander, annoyed slightly, “oh look, my song is interrupted by you.”

Alexander could help but to laugh at that, “isn’t this show about _me_?”

**[Ensemble:]**

**Climb**

**Climb**

**Climb**

**[Burr:]**

**He has something to prove**

**He has nothing to lose**

“Didn’t he just get married?” Madison asked. “Meaning, he does have something to lose.”

“I didn’t write this,” Burr pointed out.

**[Ensemble:]**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**[Burr:]**

**Hamilton's pace is relentless**

**He wastes no time**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Time**

**Time**

**Time**

**[Burr:]**

**What is it like in his shoes?**

All three Hamiltons answered simultaneously.

Hamilton answered with, “tiring.”

Alexander answered, “hectic.”

Alex just said, “sad.”

Kahina didn’t let the others process this for long before continuing on.

**Hamilton doesn't hesitate**

**He exhibits no restraint**

“I have restraint,” Alexander protested.

“My dear, Alexander,” Laurens stared into his eyes, “you don’t have a drop of restraint.”

“Mon ami,” Lafayette sighed, “you literally admitted not long ago to having stolen canons. Then Herc had to tell us you walked into the line of fire. No care for yourself. Pas de retenue!”

Then Angelica had the bright idea to speak up, turning to Hamilton, “and what about _her_.”

Eliza took a deep breath, ignoring the questioning glances and the pained look on Hamilton’s face, “Angie, let’s not talk about that right now.”

Kahina stepped in, “okay! That will come up and I don’t want the others to know yet. So, zip it!” She then noticed the confused looks, “it means don’t talk about it.”

Without further ado, the screen started moving again.

**He takes and he takes and he takes**

**And he keeps winning anyway**

**He changes the game**

**He plays and he raises the stakes**

**And if there's a reason**

**He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit**

**[Burr and Company:]**

**I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it, wait for...)**

**I'm willing to wait for it...**

**Life doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners and the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

**And we keep living anyway**

**We rise and we fall and we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When so many have died**

**Then I'm willin' to**

**[Burr:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Burr:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait...**

The group was in silence for a few moments before Kahina stood up, “raise your hand if you know about the past of Aaron Burr?”

Only Alexander and Hamilton raised their hands. Kahina just smiled at them.

“You don’t actually _know_ his past, I’m afraid. Yes, he may have told you tidbits, but never the whole story. However, I feel like you should know where he is coming from.” She turned towards Aaron first, “do you want me to tell them, or yourself?” Aaron just stared at his lap. Kahina sighed and posed the same question to Burr.

Burr sighed, “I’d rather not talk about, but I know you are most likely going to share this either way, so just go ahead.”

Kahina gave them both a sad smile. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before proceeding, “Aaron Burr was born on February 6, 1756. His parents died at a young age, as you know. After staying with a man named William Shippen for a little while, both Burr siblings moved in with their uncle Timothy Edwards.

“Life there wasn’t great. His uncle was one who believed children should be taught a lesson with physical force. Burr tried to run away several times. At thirteen, Burr was admitted to the College of New Jersey as a sophomore. The rest is history, literally.”

After a moment of silence, Alex spoke up, “so, if his life was harder than mine, why isn’t this musical about him?”

Everyone turned to stare at the twelve-year-old. Alexander and Hamilton were shocked at their younger self. Even Kahina stammered, she may be all knowing, but the chance he would have said that was so low she dismissed the idea.

Kahina took another deep breath, strolling up to Alex, “Alex, we’re not comparing life stories. And anyway, honey, do you not see where you are in life currently?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are literally in the middle of a hurricane. You get yelled and spit at daily,” then she quickly added, “and don’t say that’s normal!”

“But it’s not like I’m getting hurt like Mr. Burr.”

“No, but you are getting hurt in other ways.”

“I still don’t get why this is about me and not him.”

“You may not see it, but you are important.”

Kahina then stood up, looked at the group staring at the two of them, “stop staring! Go comfort the Burrs! I’ve got it here. He’s just a kid.”

“I’m not a kid!”

“I don’t need comforting,” Burr said as Hamilton smiled softly at his old friend before swinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Yes, you do,” he told the older man.

Aaron just backed away from the Revolutionary Set that were trying to get close to him, “please, I don’t want this.”

Although Alexander wanted to just hug this man, he backed off and told the others to do so as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work. I was just so lost during this chapter. Like I love this song too much to over analyze it.
> 
> Okay, so I'm debating on if I should have a tumblr dedicated to this story so ya'll can send me ideas because I have only have vague ideas with some major ideas swimming in my head.
> 
> Okay, so this fun fact I wish I knew because goddamnit! It should have been taught in my school because I just learned this fact.
> 
> Fun Fact: Aaron Burr's grandfather, Jonathan Edwards (pastor, theologian, and missionary), was born in East Windsor, CT (which is now modern-day South Windsor). His work is still read today by many Reformed Evangelicals.
> 
> This very interesting to me because I was raised in East Windsor! I have since moved, so don't try to find me, besides I hated the town. Lot of bad stuff. But still! It's interesting to know that someone so important came from my hometown. I know it's not the best fact, but you can't see the look on my face anytime I learn my hometown used to have some good.


	15. Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I'm not dead, that's the good news. Bad news is that depression is trying to drown me... again. I saw my new psychiatrist on Wednesday and explained how I was starting to feel down and how my thoughts, which have been nice to me since my last hospital stay, have started turning sour. I also think I'm dissociating once more and that's not great.
> 
> I'm trying to write, as it brings me joy. Except I feel numb and I want to curl up on my bed and sleep. So I would prepare yourselves for slower updates. Maybe I'll force myself to sit and write, like I did today (which did make me feel a bit better).
> 
> I just wanted to give ya'll an update. I like being honest and this (just telling people online how I'm doing) helps.
> 
> Forewarning: A lot of research went into this the first bit of the chapter to nitpick some things I found out. Also, I may have hurt the baby... Just slightly.

After a couple of moments Kahina had herself, along with the others, settle back into their seats She quickly resumed the recording.

**[Eliza:]**

**Stay alive…**

“Why is a redcoat firing at him?” Laurens asked, eyes wide, holding Alexander close.

“War,” was all Kahina said, then under her breath; “and foreshadowing.”

**[Eliza/Angelica/Ensemble women:]**

**Stay alive…**

“W-who is that?” Washington asked. “I believe we saw her before?”

“You have,” Kahina told the first president, “twice so far.”

“Who is she?” Madison asked.

“I’ll tell you as this progresses, although you might be able to figure it out.” She glanced at Laurens, a move that only wasn’t noticed by half of the Revolutionary Set: John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton, and Alex. This put most on edge, not knowing what that look meant.

**[Hamilton:]**

**I have never seen the General so despondent**

**I have taken over writing all his correspondence**

**Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."**

**I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses**

“Wait, really?” Jefferson asked.

“No, at least not where we were,” Hamilton told Jefferson. “Although, we were starving. We didn’t have enough rations. Some were eating bark; others roasted their shoes. I even heard that some officers killed their favorite dog.”

“What did congress do?”

Hamilton took a deep breath, “how?”

“How what?”

“How are you so dim?”

“Excuse me?”

Washington was about to intervene, but saw that Madison had a small glint in his eyes as he looked at the first president with a face saying “don’t, just wait.”

“Let me ask you a question,” Hamilton smirked. “Where were you during the war?”

“I was-” Jefferson stopped himself, realization spreading, along with blush, over his face.

“Yeah, mmhmm.”

“What’s going on?” Peggy asked.

“Oh nothing, dear sister. Just the fact the Jefferson was in fact in the Continental Congress. Along with Madison, don’t think I don’t see you hiding your laughter.”

This caused an uproar of laughter. After a few minutes everything calmed down and Philip turned towards his father, “what _did_ the congress do?”

“They sent us Christopher Ludwick,” Hamilton said with a smile. “He was an amazing baker. We probably wouldn’t have survived long enough to win without him.”

Kahina cringed, she didn’t want that knowledge out just yet.

“W-what do you mean ‘win?’” Hercules asked.

Under Kahina’s vicious gaze, Hamilton felt like just skipping up to his own burr and telling him to shoot him.

“Hamilton,” Washington used his commanding voice, “what do you mean?”

Kahina continued to glare but sighed and gestured for the man to explain.

“Sir, we won the war,” Hamilton told the future president smiling, “We all won the war. If Lee has already happened for you, you made the smart choice.”

Washington was about to question what he meant, but was stopped by Kahina, “Nope! No more spoilers!”

With that Kahina made the video start playing again.

**Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance**

**They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence**

**[Washington:]**

**The cavalry's not coming**

**[Hamilton:]**

**But, sir!**

**[Washington:]**

**Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this**

**Provoke outrage, outright**

**[Hamilton:]**

**That's right**

**[Washington:]**

**Don't engage, strike by night**

**Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight**

“I guess they do ‘take flight,’” Lafayette smiled, the prospect of being of winning this revolution so he could help his own.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight**

**[Washington:]**

**Outrun**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Outrun**

**[Washington:]**

**Outlast**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Outlast**

“Alexander,” Aaron faced the ginger-haired man, “are you a parrot now?”

“Alexander,” Alexander parroted smirking, “are you a parrot now?”

“Dear god,” Mulligan joked, “he probably won’t stop that now.”

“Dear god, he probably won’t sto-”

Alexander quieted after Laurens smacked his arm lightly. He glared, but had a wide smile across his face.

**[Washington:]**

**Hit 'em quick, get out fast**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Chick-a-plao!**

**[Washington:]**

**Stay alive 'til this horror show is past**

**We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]**

**Raise a glass!**

The mood that was just so light-hearted, even for just a moment, turned somber.

**[Mulligan:]**

**I go back to New York and my apprenticeship**

“Again,” Hercules frowned, “I have my own shop.”

**[Lafayette:]**

**I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship**

“Do they arrive with help?” Lafayette was curious.

Washington opened his mouth to respond but closed it when he saw Kahina’s glare.

**[Laurens:]**

**I stay at work with Hamilton**

**We write essays against slavery**

**And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery**

“Ah yes,” Jefferson sneered, “’ _camaraderie_.’”

Hamilton quickly jumped to his feet but was pulled back into his seat. He looked to his arm and saw Burr holding on tight.

“Leave it be,” Burr said loudly, but then whispered; “you can fight him after the first act.”

Hamilton was taken aback, then whispered, “I thought you were on his side?”

“On some points yes, but right now he is being an ass.”

Hamilton smirked for a moment before going back to looking like he was going to kill Jefferson.

**[Hamilton:]**

**We cut supply lines, we steal contraband**

**We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand**

**And ev'ry day**

**"Sir, entrust me with a command"**

**And ev'ry day**

At the same time as his actor, Washington said “no.”

**[Washington:]**

**No**

**[Hamilton:]**

**He dismisses me out of hand**

**[Hamilton (Eliza/Angelica):]**

**Instead of me (Stay alive...)**

**He promotes**

**Charles Lee ([Lee:] Charles Lee)**

**Makes him second-in-command:**

**[Lee:]**

**I'm a General. Whee!**

“I must admit he wasn’t the smartest choice,” Washington reflected back.

“Oh _really?_ ” Hamilton feigned shock.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]**

**He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth**

**[Washington:]**

**Ev'ryone attack!**

**[Lee:]**

**Retreat!**

**[Washington:]**

**Attack!**

**[Lee:]**

**Retreat!**

**[Washington:]**

**What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!**

**[Lee:]**

**But there's so many of them!**

**[Washington:]**

**I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!**

**Hamilton!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Ready, sir!**

**[Washington:]**

**Have Lafayette take the lead!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yes, sir!**

“I bet you were hoping to be in charge,” Eliza smirked at the older version of her husband.

“Of course not,” Hamilton tried lying, but the truth evident in his voice. He most definitely wanted to lead.

**[Laurens:]**

**A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat**

**[Lafayette:]**

**As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Charles Lee was left behind**

**Without a pot to piss in**

**He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:**

**[Lee:]**

**Washington cannot be left alone to his devices**

**Indecisive, from crisis to crisis**

**The best thing he can do for the revolution**

**Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon**

The Revolutionary Set, Aaron, and Alex were shocked.

“Why would he say those things to you?” Alex asked, turning towards the General. “From what I’ve seen you are an amazing leader. If he said those things about me, that’s fine, but you? You don’t deserve that kind of talk. Also, where is ‘Mount Vernon?’”

Washington gave the twelve-year-old a soft, sad smile, “You don’t deserve it either, I think you are amazing as well. You are going to do amazing things, just look at those two,” he pointed to the two older versions of the boy. “Anyway, people say these things when they’re mad or just plain mean. Just don’t listen to them. Oh, and Mount Vernon is my home with my wife Martha. It’s in Virginia.”

“What’s Virginia?” Alex was confused once more. He quickly tacked on; “I’m sorry I’m not very smart. It’s fine if you don’t want to answer, I totally get it. I wouldn’t want to answer dumb questions either. And-”

Alex only stopped when Mulligan put a firm hand on his shoulder. “Slow down,” he told the child, “it’s alright. Just take a deep breath and calm down.

Alex nodded shakily and did just that before looking at Washington, who’s eyes were full of concern. He was no doubt wondering how this scared child got to be his fierce aide-de-camp.

“Uh, Virginia is a commonwealth.”

Alex just nodded slowly, fearing to answer anymore questions.

**[Company:]**

**Oo!**

**[Washington:]**

**Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong**

Alexander bit out a “but, sir!” at the same time as his actor did.

**[Hamilton:]**

**But, sir!**

**[Washington:]**

**We have a war to fight, let's move along**

**[Laurens:]**

**Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I can't disobey direct orders**

**[Laurens:]**

**Then I'll do it**

**Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got**

“’ _Friend_ ,’” Came Jefferson’s remark, earning him a glare from several people.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Laurens, do not throw away your shot**

“Why are your friends idiots?” Madison asked Lafayette and Mulligan.

Before either of them opened their mouths, Aaron said; “don’t ask them, they’re idiots too.”

Lafayette dramatically gasped, “Comment osez-vous m'insulter ainsi!”

“laf,” Alexander spoke to Lafayette, “lui et ce mec de Madison sont juste des culs. Avec ce terrible Jefferson.”

“You do know I know French, right?” Jefferson glared at, at least in his eyes, the deviant.

“You can only speak some,” Hamilton glared at Jefferson. “But, if you understood it, that’s great.”

Jefferson was trying to escape his seat but was held back by Madison and Washington. Burr just put his head in his hands, letting out a long sigh before whispering to Hamilton.

“Stop antagonizing him,” he told the younger man, “at least for now.”

Hamilton, like a cranky child, grumbled and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. This amused his son, who rarely saw his father act like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations brought to you by Google Translate, where dreams of terrible translations come true.  
> Comment osez-vous m'insulter ainsi! - How dare you insult me like this!  
> laf, lui et ce mec de Madison sont juste des culs. Avec ce terrible Jefferson. - Laf, him and that Madison guy are just being asses. Along with that terrible Jefferson
> 
> Fun Fact about me for a second: I went off on someone on Wattpad because they defended Thomas Jefferson. Like they said he never 'curb stomped' anybody. I went off, rattling off historical facts because this story alone is giving me so much information about how awful he was. Then they said they were talking about musical Jefferson. I once again backed my stance using their 'guidelines' with musical Jefferson. Point after point, I made my point. I did agree that I liked musical Jefferson, but that didn't change the fact he's bad. It was a great day for me.
> 
> Actual Fun Fact: During the Battle of Monmouth, it was actually General von Steuben that took command of Lee's forces.
> 
> Actual Fun Fact #2: During Lee's schooling, he was sent to Switzerland, where he became proficient in several languages.
> 
> Actual Fun Fact #3: Lee was once captured, but then he was released during a prisoner exchange. He was greeted enthusiastically by Washington at Valley Forge.
> 
> Three fun facts because they were short.


	16. Ten Duel Commandments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... it's been a week and a half. I can't blame depression... while I can, but in all honesty I was just so tired. Thought I should just update before I see my psychiatrist tomorrow, in case anything happens, like just seeing him puts me back or if I get put in the hospital, which shouldn't happen as I feel better this week.
> 
> Update on my personal life: I've been searching for an affordable apartment. Thought I found one... nope. The hurricane/tropical storm made a mess where I live. If I lost power I would have no way of updating.

After Jefferson calmed down, Kahina snapped her fingers and the screen resumed moving.

**[Men:]**

**One, two, three, four**

**[Full Company:]**

**Five, six, seven, eight, nine…**

**[Burr/Hamilton/Laurens/Lee:]**

**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

“Oh no,” Washington moaned.

**[Full Company:]**

**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

**Number one!**

**[Laurens:]**

**The challenge: demand satisfaction**

**If they apologize, no need for further action**

“That’s a good rule,” Peggy commented.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t always work like that,” Madison told the youngest sister.

**[Company:]**

**Number two!**

**[Laurens:]**

**If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned**

“Of course, you two would stick together,” Mulligan smirked.

“You can’t separate us!” Laurens smiled as he yelled that.

It was clear by the looks on the duo’s faces that they had forgotten one of them would die. It broke several hearts at seeing how close Alexander was with Laurens.

**[Company:]**

**Number three!**

**[Lee:]**

**Have your seconds meet face to face**

**[Burr:]**

**Negotiate a peace…**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Or negotiate a time and place**

“Please negotiate peace,” Lafayette practically begged Alexander and Aaron.

**[Burr:]**

**This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits**

**[Company:]**

**Most disputes die, and no one shoots**

**Number four!**

**[Laurens:]**

**If they don't reach a peace, that's alright**

**Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site**

**[Hamilton:]**

**You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility**

**[Burr:]**

**You have him turn around so he can have deniability**

“That’s probably the smartest thing happening right here,” Angelica told the group, who looked at her confused. She sighed, “if one of them were to get arrested, the doctor can testify and tell the judge he saw nothing, which would be true. Also having a doctor there would be able to help quickly in case someone gets injured.”

“That’s incredible that you know that,” Alex commented.

Angelica smiled lightly at the boy, “thank you.”

**[Company:]**

**Five!**

**[Lee:]**

**Duel before the sun is in the sky**

“Why?” Eliza asked.

“You don’t want to have the sun glaring in your eyes,” Aaron answered, she just made a sound of acknowledgment whilst nodding her head.

**[Company:]**

**Pick a place to die where it's high and dry**

**Number six!**

“Wait, isn’t that the same woman as before next to Alexander on stage?” Jefferson asked, curious.

“Why yes, yes it is,” Kahina smirked before letting the recording play.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Leave a note for your next of kin**

“Who was my letter written to?” Laurens asked Hamilton.

“I know my Laurens wrote one for me,” Hamilton smiled softly, “along with his wife and daughter”

Alexander whispered something into Lauren’s ear and they both giggled a bit.

“Dear Lord,” Jefferson groaned before pointing to the pair, “please make this stop.”

Kahina glared at the Virginian.

**Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in**

“Why would you pray that Hell let’s you in,” Philip asked.

“Because,” Hamilton turned so he could stare into Philip’s eyes, “you don’t want to be left a spirit, wandering aimlessly after your demise.”

Philip gave a thumbs up in understanding.

**[Company:]**

**Seven!**

**[Lee:]**

**Confess your sins. Ready for the moment**

**Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent**

“I’m just now realizing that this is why our minister was busy,” Washington bemoaned.

“Most of that time was used up by Lee,” Hamilton shot back.

**[Company:]**

**Number eight!**

**[Laurens/Lee/Hamilton/Burr:]**

**Your last chance to negotiate**

**Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…**

“Oh no,” Aaron grumbled.

“Yep,” Burr confirmed.

**[Burr:]**

**Alexander**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

**[Burr:]**

**Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Sure**

**But your man has to answer for his words, Burr**

**[Burr:]**

**With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir**

“That is rich,” Hamilton pointedly spat at Burr. “That is really rich coming from you.”

Burr just sighed and didn’t respond.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?**

**[Burr:]**

**Okay, so we're doin' this**

**[Company:]**

**Number nine!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher**

**Summon all the courage you require**

**Then count**

**[Men:]**

**One two three four**

**[Full Company:]**

**Five six seven eight nine**

**[Hamilton/Burr:]**

**Number**

**[Company:]**

**Ten paces!**

**[Hamilton/Burr:]**

**Fire!**

The group jumped at there was gunshots going off. Alexander held onto Laurens’ arm tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: There are actually dueling rules. A Code Duello is a set of rules for duels. It was regulated to prevent vendettas. From what I can find there were a numerous amount of these rules, but the one that was most likely used here and in the famous duel was created in Ireland. There are more than 10 rules... 25 to be exact. You can find this info by just simply googling Code Duello.


	17. Hi... I'm not dead...

I thought I should let ya'll know I'm fine. I wasn't in the hospital, I just procrastinated so much. Depression and anxiety kept pulling me back to bed. I'm more or less just fidgety right now.

Dissociation is _fun_... so is dysphoria.

I just thought I should just update ya'll on my situation. Right now it's a slow process, but I'm trying my best.

Please, just be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Polls are now a thing I'm doing!  
> https://strawpoll.com/uqqb8yh4h  
> https://strawpoll.com/jzy6ew8xs  
> https://strawpoll.com/dwag49zxq
> 
> WARNING: My thoughts are subject to change at any moment.


End file.
